


Don't Say It

by shinomiya



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Amusement Parks, Attempt at Humor, Conversation Heavy, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I just want them to be happy, I wanted the other members to have a Cameo, Jihoon needs to be protected, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Neighbors, No Angst, Slow Burn, Soonhoon - Freeform, howoo, they are there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinomiya/pseuds/shinomiya
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung was born with a gift. At first he didn’t know why but as time passes, he used his gift to his advantage. Soonyoung can see the numbers on top of people’s heads. What do they signify? The number of lies the person has said.





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first fic ever!! Please be good to me. Please don't mind the grammar and the typos. English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This fic is currently being translated to Vietnamese by Youngjijiji785 on wattpad! This is the link to that: https://my.w.tt/s2e1vzcxl8 😊

A man who is around seventy passes by. _ 232,124. _

Next is a kid who is about nine. _ 1,042. _

Then, a group of teenagers can be seen crossing the road. _ 17,006. 8,004. 18,310. 1,017. 16,018. 22,150. _

A mother with her child walks in front of him. _ 28,129. _

“Haneul, you have to listen to me. If you don’t, Mr. Boogeyman might visit you tonight.”

_ 28,130 _.

In the midst of his daydreaming in the park, he was snapped back to reality when it started to rain. He ran to the nearest bus stop so as not to get wet and decided to go home.

Kwon Soonyoung was born with a gift. At first he didn’t know why but as time passes, he used his gift to his advantage. Soonyoung can see the numbers on top of people’s heads. What do they signify? The number of lies the person has said. Each one of us has lied at some point and that can be seen by Soonyoung. However, Soonyoung cannot see his own number.

The numbers on top of people's heads started appearing when he was fourteen years old. He did not tell a single soul about it because they'd think that he's crazy. Heck, it was not even taught in school! Even if he's not good with the computer, Soonyoung still searched for answers from the Internet. He tried to search what the numbers are for. Still, no results were found. He did not know what the numbers mean until an incident that happened with his best friend, Wonwoo. 

🐯🐯

Soonyoung thinks that Wonwoo got himself a girlfriend. After all, his best friend, whom he has known since they were three, is acting suspicious. Wonwoo started smiling more and he has been using his cellphone a lot. There are times when Soonyoung will ask Wonwoo to hang out but the latter will immediately reply no. Soonyoung knows that Wonwoo is not busy with school. Hence, he concluded that Wonwoo has a girlfriend. He decided to confront him.

"Ya! Wonwoo! You're not telling me something, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Wonwoo asked and a bit flustered with Soonyoung's sudden interrogation.

"I'll give you a chance to say it. I don't want to break our friendship." Soonyoung said as he faked cry.

"Get straight to the point. I'm confused."

"You have a lover, don't you? I can't believe you're replacing me! Me, who has known you for eleven years. Me, who has supported you!" Soonyoung being the jerk that he is, faked cry some more.

"Okay, first of all, you're overreacting. Second, no, I won't replace you even if you're a jerk–". Wonwoo was interrupted.

"Awww you love me that much?" Soonyoung said and Wonwoo just sighed.

Wonwoo just shut his eyes and said, "Third, I don't have a lover." And just like that, the number which was on top of Wonwoo's head, _1,259_, became _1,260_. _ That's weird. _Soonyoung thought. The number increased by one. 

And suddenly, it clicked. He may be clueless sometimes but this time, he actually thought of an answer on what the numbers could mean. With an exaggerated offended gasp, "I can't believe you're lying! Why are you keeping it a secret?"

"But I'm not lying!! I really don't have one!" _1,261_.

"You ARE lying and I'm not happy about it."

"Then, what makes you so sure?"

And there it is, it's a once in a lifetime chance where Soonyoung can finally tell someone about his certain ability. He hesitated at first but he thought that it would be better if at least one person knows. 

"Wonwoo, I think I'm weird."

"Okay, Soonyoung. I think you need to get some rest."

"Wait. Hear me out, okay? And promise me you won't tell a single soul about this." Soonyoung said as he lifted his pinky finger. Wonwoo mimics the action. They both intertwined their fingers.

"I can see numbers on top of people's heads. And just now, I think it's related to their lies. I think you just told a lie and the number increased so…"

Wonwoo bursts out laughing. "Soonyoung, I think you've watched enough anime already."

Soonyoung starts to walk away. "You're a real jerk, you know that?"

Wonwoo, still laughing said, "So how can you prove it smartass?"

Soonyoung started to think. "Okay, then tell a lie."

Wonwoo bit his lip as if he's hesitating. "I'm dating a girl." And from _1,261_, the number became _1,262_.

Soonyoung's jaw dropped. "Oh shit. The number increased Wonwoo. Then that means… you're not dating a girl?"

Wonwoo showed him a weak smile. "Yeah. I'm gay, Soonyoung. Funny how you found out this way. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Wait a minute. I mean I'm shocked that you're gay but that doesn't mean I'll stop loving you as my bestfriend. What's more shocking to me is that the numbers reveal the lies a person has told. Wonwoo, I think I know a way how we can be rich."

"Oh so it is true then?" Wonwoo sighed. "I guess I'll believe you but can you promise me that you won't use that ability for bad things?"

"Wonwoo, can you imagine the power that I now hold? We can become millionaires because of this!"

"Well, have you thought of the possible consequences for doing those things?"

"Well, no… I guess."

"Then, as someone who truly cares for you. I think you should use that ability for the common good, you know?"

"I hate that you're always right." Soonyoung muttered. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

🐯🐯

After daydreaming for the nth time today, Soonyoung arrived at his stop. He's actually packing his things and just went out to clear his mind from the overwhelming feelings of moving to a new place. He leaves for Seoul tomorrow morning since he's entering college. Seoul is not that far from Namyangju but still, his home is his safe haven. 

When he arrived at his house, his mother was still packing his stuff. 

"Soonyoung, are you sure you'll be okay?" His mom has been worried for him ever since Soonyoung said that he wants to study in Seoul.

"You don't have to worry about me, mom. You know that Wonwoo will be with me. His apartment is actually close to the one we found, right?"

"Yes. I know that but I really can't help but worry about you. You know?"

"I'll be fine, mom." Soonyoung said as he wrapped his mom in a bone-crushing hug.

His mom chuckled and said, "Okay, okay. Let's finish this and eat dinner. I actually made your favorite." Soonyoung thought that he'd miss his mom a lot.

The next day came and Soonyoung's parents are driving him to Seoul. When they arrived at Soonyoung's new apartment, him and his parents start unpacking immediately so he can settle down. His apartment is near his university. It's a fifteen minute walk which is pretty convenient. The apartment also houses students from his school.

After hours of moving things, it's now time for his parents to go home. 

"Call us when there's an emergency, okay?" Soonyoung's dad said. 

"Don't worry about us. Focus on your studies. We probably won't miss you." His mom chuckled. The number on top of her head went from _2,263_ to _2,264_. His mom's lies mostly consists of things that wouldn't make Soonyoung worry. His parents love him so much. 

"Yes, yes. You should go now. I'm fine and I have everything I need here."

"Call Wonwoo if you have to, okay?" His mom reminded him.

"Yes, I will." As he bid his parents goodbye, he hurriedly went back to his apartment. He now lays in bed and staring at the ceiling.

Soonyoung is still trying to process things. He will become more independent starting today. His first mission is to make friends. He thought that if he wants to enjoy Seoul, he'd have to find friends other than Wonwoo. Well, he's actually friends with Wonwoo's boyfriend, Mingyu. But they actually count as one since they're tied at the hip for almost four years. 

He starts to think of who to approach and he thought that it would be best if he has friends in his apartment complex. He then proceeds to his neighbor's door just to introduce himself and hopefully, make a new friend. He knocked three times. It took a couple of minutes before the door slowly opened and revealed a shorter guy. He actually looks like he's the same age with Soonyoung. His skin is white as milk and he has a mole under his eye. The guy has short brown hair which was slightly permed. He's wearing a black shirt which was obviously too large for him, a pair of shorts, and some slippers. The man seems like he was not in a good mood since he was glaring at Soonyoung. Meanwhile, Soonyoung can't help but stare and he might have felt his heart skip a beat.

After what seems like a few seconds, the man spoke, "Can I help you?".

"Oh… I just moved in. I'm actually your neighbor. My name is Kwon Soonyoung." He showed his beaming smile as he initiated a handshake.

The man, surprisingly, stretched out his hand, too. "Lee Jihoon."

And as Soonyoung felt the warm hands hold his, he saw the number on top of Jihoon's head. It was zero.


	2. You seem odd but I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung discovers something and he realizes that his gift is truly a blessing in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for the second chapter! I was really busy lately but rest assured that I will try my best to finish this! I hope you enjoy!!

* * *

“Hello? Are you okay? You’re weirding me out.”

As soon as Soonyoung heard that, he immediately withdrew his hand. He was staring at Jihoon for at least a couple of minutes before he was brought back to reality. Soonyoung kept his eyes on Jihoon’s number. No, he was not staring at Jihoon’s face. Definitely not that. Soonyoung tries to convince himself and keeps repeating like a mantra.

“Oh.” Soonyoung chuckled as he realized that he has been mesmerized by Jihoon. “Well, nice meeting you. I hope we can be great friends!”

“Hey, can I be honest with you? I really don’t like it when people bother me. I’m quite a busy person and you, just now, woke me up from a long awaited slumber so I suggest you find other people whom you can annoy.” Jihoon was mad and he slammed the door at Soonyoung’s face.

However, Soonyoung can only think of Jihoon’s face. No, not his face. Jihoon’s number. Soonyoung can’t help but think of Jihoon’s number. Or so he thought.

Later that night, Soonyoung was supposed to meet with Wonwoo and Mingyu for dinner. He was already at the restaurant where they initially planned to meet. The time is now 8 PM. They were supposed to meet an hour ago. He kept texting the two but they did not answer. Soonyoung was also hungry and now on his fourth slice of pizza. As he was stuffing his cheeks with food, he heard the door to the restaurant open.

“Soonyoung, I’m really sorry but Mingyu and I fell asleep and we kind of forgot the time.” Wonwoo’s number went from _3,428_ to _3,429_.

“I’m disappointed Wonwoo. I can’t believe you’re actually trying to lie to me.”

“Okay. If you have to blame someone, blame Mingyu instead. It’s his fault that we were late plus our phones are dead since we forgot to charge them earlier.”

“It’s not like you didn’t want it, too.” Mingyu smirked but it faded immediately as Wonwoo pinched his side.

Soonyoung sighed. “When will the both of you remember that you can’t lie to me. Just say the truth, you know.”

“I’m really sorry. Tell you what, Mingyu will pay for your meal tonight to make it up to you.”

“Wait— what?”

“Oh that’s great then. I’ll have chicken wings next!”

“But I didn’t agree yet!”

“It was clearly your fault so you have to agree or else, you’ll sleep on the couch tonight.”

“Well, Wonwoo was not lying since his number didn’t increase so…” Soonyoung was definitely enjoying this.

“Okay fine. I lost, okay? Sometimes, I hate your gift, Soonyoung.”

The two ordered their food and did some catching up with Soonyoung. The three of them will start their classes soon so they decided to have fun while they still can.

“Oh and by the way, the most interesting thing happened to me today.”

“What? Is there a new record?” Mingyu asked.

Ah, the record. Apart from Wonwoo, only Mingyu knows about Soonyoung's secret. The two actually have an inside joke. The "record" is their term for the highest number Soonyoung has seen. After 5 years of having this gift, Soonyoung concluded that there are ranges for different age groups. As you grow older, your lie count also increases. Children tend to have the range of 1-3,000. Teenagers who are in high school typically lands on 3,001-25,000. And adults… start from 25,001 up to hundreds of thousands or so. There are a few adults who have outlying numbers. Like Soonyoung’s parents. Both of them have pure hearts and some are like that, too. Wonwoo and Mingyu have relatively low numbers compared to teenagers their age. Maybe because they found love at a young age and they knew that lying would not make their relationship work.

The record that Soonyoung has seen was _791,214_. It belonged to a politician who was sent to jail because of corruption. Usually, numbers like that belong to high ranking officers, some politicians, and lawyers. Not to put dirt on some professions but that is just how the way things work. If there is a redeeming quality, there are still a few adults who can be trusted.

“Yeah, I think it’s a new record.” Soonyoung answered.

“You think? Why? Is it the same as the current record?”

“Exactly the opposite. My neighbor actually has the number zero on top of his head.”

“Are you sure you’re not mistaken?” Wonwoo said. “That seems impossible. I don’t think there exists a person who has not told a lie in all of his life. I mean, that’s not possible, is it?”

“Hey, I stared at him for a long time. It was clearly zero.”

“Stared at him?” Mingyu asked slyly.

“I mean, I stared at his number, okay?” Soonyoung was blushing.

“Well, whatever it is, I think it’s a glitch or something.” Wonwoo tried to reason out.

“To be honest, I actually find the guy interesting.” Soonyoung muttered. He realized what he said and took his words back immediately. “I mean, his number is interesting.”

And before Mingyu can even tease Soonyoung, the door to the restaurant opened. Two guys walked in. The taller one has black hair and was wearing a light sweater and black jeans. The shorter one has a cap on and was wearing a black shirt and some shorts. Soonyoung immediately recognized the shorter one and was staring at the guy completely.

“Mingyu?” The taller asked.

“Seungcheol hyung?” Mingyu answered.

“Oh hey! What brings you to Seoul?”

“I’m starting college tomorrow, hyung.” Mingyu said. “By the way, this is Soonyoung and Wonwoo.” Pointing to the two. “And this is Seungcheol hyung. I met him at a basketball tournament last year.”

“Nice to meet you! I’m Seungcheol. And this guy right here…” Seungcheol said as he put his arms around Jihoon’s shoulder. Soonyoung can’t help but flinch at the sight. “is Jihoon.”

“I know.” Soonyoung said. The other four looked at him with surprised eyes. “I mean, w–we’re neighbors.” Mingyu and Wonwoo eyed each other as they tried to hide their laughter.

“Jihoon, this is Mingyu, the guy I met at the tournament I told you about. He already introduced the other two and judging by the reaction of slanted eyes, I think you met him already.”

“Excuse me, my name is Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung said bitterly.

Seungcheol chuckled. Clearly amused by the fact that the other guy is agitated. Seungcheol is quite mischievous. He noticed that Jihoon’s ears were red ever since the latter saw them.

“I’m sorry, Soonyoung. I have a hard time remembering other people’s names.” Even if Soonyoung is annoyed, he still noticed that Seongcheol’s number went from _8,815_ to _8,816_.

“Hyung, you can sit with us if you and Jihoon don’t mind.” Mingyu offered.

“Would love to. I had a hard time convincing this guy to go out. Might as well make friends, you know.”

The two sat down and ordered their food. The other three decided they still have room for desserts. Hence, they ordered the biggest parfait from the menu and decided to share it.

“So, all of you are starting college tomorrow correct?” Seungcheol tries to start a conversation.

“Yes. We’re actually attending Hanyang University.” Wonwoo answered.

“That’s great, then! I’m actually a second year in that school, too. Jihoon is also going to be a first year student there like you guys.”

“Oh, what course are you taking, Jihoon?” Mingyu asked. He also noticed that Soonyoung was starting to get into the conversation.

Jihoon cleared his throat. “Psychology. I’m going to take Psychology.” At the mention of the course, Soonyoung can’t hide his smile.

“Soonyoung is also taking Psychology.” Wonwoo said. “Since both of you are in the same year, I think you’ll have the same classes.”

"Oh then please lend Jihoon a helping hand. Will you, Soonyoung? Aside from me, he doesn't have that many friends, you know?" Seungcheol teased. Jihoon elbowed the older.

Their orders came and all of them ate while having a lively conversation. They basically talked about anything under the sun. Seungcheol gave them tips for university. Which professors to avoid and what not. He also gave them the list of cheap restaurants and where to buy school supplies. Even if Seungcheol is playful, he can still be a reliable hyung. He also gave his number to them in case they need something.

Through the night, Soonyoung and Jihoon were stealing glances here and there but the other three did not mention it. Instead, they were only smirking at the two. When dinner was finished, they all decided to go home and call it a night.

"Guess we'll be going this way, Soonyoung." Wonwoo said. Their apartments are not in the same way as each other but are very close.

"Hyung, how about you?" Mingyu asked.

"I'm actually going in the same direction as you guys. So I guess Jihoon and Soonyoung can walk home together." Seungcheol sends them a knowing smile.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Mingyu waved Soonyoung and Jihoon goodbye as the three of them walk towards the opposite direction.

Soonyoung and Jihoon walked side by side. The night is a bit chilly but it's bearable. The restaurant is close to their apartment complex hence, they decided to walk. Only the sound of their footsteps can be heard. A few minutes later, Jihoon spoke.

"Hey."

Soonyoung turns his head towards Jihoon.

"Uhm… I'm sorry."

"For what?" Soonyoung answered.

Jihoon stopped walking and faced Soonyoung. "I'm sorry for earlier. I lashed out on you. Actually, you really did disturb me from my sleep but that doesn't excuse me from acting like a jerk. I think I might have hurt your feelings. And with that, I hope you can forgive me."

Soonyoung was stunned. He didn't expect for the shorter to apologize. Soonyoung was slow but he felt the sincerity in Jihoon's words.

"Oh no. Don't worry. It didn't bother me at all. I just knocked on your door unannounced. If anything, I should apologize for disturbing you. Sorry if I got a bit excited. I just gained independence today, you know?"

Jihoon chuckled and Soonyoung might have felt his heart skip a beat.

"Well if you put it that way…" The both of them kept on walking. Soonyoung contemplated if he's going to ask his next question.

"Jihoon, is it alright if we go to school tomorrow together? I mean, if you don't mind." He doesn't know why but he would like to spend more time with Jihoon. And maybe find out why his number is zero.

"Are you sure about that? You don't have to listen to what Seungcheol was saying."

"Why? I think it would help us, you know? Since we have the same majors. And besides, I think we're going to be great friends."

Jihoon laughed. "I'm actually asking if you're really sure about that. If you need to be informed, I actually have a blunt personality. Sometimes, I can't stop my mouth from saying things. I even hurt other people's feelings and–"

"I don't mind." Soonyoung cut him off.

"What?"

"I don't mind. Those people can't handle the truth because it is the reality. I'm not like them, Jihoon. I think it's good that you're honest, actually. Only a few people are like that. You know, true friends. And if they can't see that, then it's their loss."

Jihoon smiled at what Soonyoung said. He started chuckling after.

"What? Care to share why you're happy." Soonyoung said.

"You're funny and weird but I like you. I think we can get along together." Jihoon said smiling. The other might have stopped breathing for a second. Jihoon just said he liked him. Maybe not that kind of like but it was nice knowing that Jihoon was not lying and was sincere. His lie count is still zero. "Fine. We can go to school together tomorrow. What time is your first class?"

Soonyoung tried to remember. "8 AM."

"That's the same as me. I'll be at your door at 7 AM sharp."

"But that's early!!" Soonyoung whined.

"Just so you know, I don't like being late."

"Fine." Soonyoung gave up. He knew that the other was serious.

Just as they finished talking, they arrived at their apartment complex.

"Guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Soonyoung said.

"Yeah, goodnight Soonyoung." Jihoon showed him a sincere smile.

When Soonyoung entered his room, he felt his heart beating fast. He can't even stop smiling.

🐯🐯

Soonyoung was brushing his teeth when he heard a knock on the door. When he looked at the clock, it was already 7 AM. He hurriedly rinsed and gargled then ran towards the door. What greeted him was Jihoon. The latter has his hair combed up. His forehead was showing. He is wearing a white button up and it was tucked at the front. He paired it with black slacks.

"You're not done preparing?" Jihoon raised his brow.

"I'm sorry, Jihoon. I'll just put on my shoes and we can get going."

"Okay fine. But hurry up. I don't want to be late."

Soonyoung finished preparing himself. As they went outside, Jihoon's features were highlighted by the sun. He was practically glowing. Soonyoung thought that he was really good-looking. Both of them are having little conversations. They found out that both of them have almost the same subjects. While walking, Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung and smiled at him.

And for the first time in his life, Soonyoung might have fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please do let me know what you think. Will probably update the next chapter soon! Hopefully this week. And I'm actually working on a short story. Please do look forward to that!
> 
> This is inspired by a manga entitled, Count 0 by Yuma Satoru! Go check their work!


	3. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was, in all aspects, unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I finally got this chapter out!! Thank you so much for waiting!! Been busy lately but I'm really trying. I hope you like this chapter as much as I do.

Soonyoung was definitely in love. Even if he and Jihoon only knew each other for about a week, he still harboured feelings for the guy. The reason? He wasn't sure either. It just happened and as much as Soonyoung wants to stop his feelings, he just falls deeper and deeper. 

Soonyoung and Jihoon are both Psychology majors and somehow, by the work of fate, they share five out of six of their classes. After a week, Soonyoung and Jihoon got to know each other. Jihoon is from Busan, which explains why he seems to have a tough personality. Soonyoung learned that Jihoon wanted to study Psychology because he wants to become a Clinical Psychologist someday. He wants to help people. And even if the reason was basic and somewhat cheesy, that was the truth. Jihoon, as Soonyoung observed, is intelligent and kind. Hence, the reason was justifiable. And him? Soonyoung wants to become a counselor for children and teenagers. Even if he jokes a lot, Soonyoung wants to make use of his ability for the greater good. It’s not often that a child lies, hence, if they lie to him, he will know if something is up. Through this, he can guide them. Besides, Soonyoung really loves children.

  


In a week, they already had a routine. For days where they start classes at 8 AM, Jihoon would be in front of Soonyoung’s door at exactly 7:20 AM. Their school is a fifteen minute walk from their apartment. And for days with 10 AM classes, Jihoon would go to Soonyoung’s apartment by 9:20 AM. Despite the early time, Soonyoung is not complaining. He basically gets to see Jihoon every morning for free! For Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday’s, Jihoon and Soonyoung have the exact same schedule. Hence, they have dinner together. For Wednesday’s and Friday’s, are the days where they have different schedules for one class. Soonyoung would have it at 11-12 noon while Jihoon’s schedule is the 5-6 PM class. In those days, they don’t usually have a meal together.

  


Soonyoung was definitely happy that he gets to spend time with Jihoon as much as he can. Don’t get him wrong. He cares for Jihoon like a normal friend would and he genuinely enjoys his time with him. Sometimes, he wonders why Jihoon doesn’t have that many friends. Well, okay. Jihoon has Seungcheol hyung but that’s a different story. While thinking, he concluded that Jihoon was far too honest and some people might take it personally. There was one incident where he found Jihoon cute but others may take it wrongly.

🐯🐯

It was Wednesday and Soonyoung heard the doorbell ring at exactly 9:20 AM. When he opened the door, instead of the usual “Hurry up. I don’t want to be late.” he was greeted by, “What the hell are you wearing?”

Soonyoung was wearing tiger printed pants, a black shirt and a neon cap. He even had straps wrapped around his thigh. He saw it in a magazine once and bought it for himself. He says it makes a fashion statement. Lastly, his dazzling outfit was accented by a belt with a tiger buckle. 

Jihoon bursts out laughing. “Oh my God. You look so stupid.”

Soonyoung laughs with him too, not minding the fact that Jihoon called his outfit stupid. He likes his outfit by the way, since a tiger is his favorite animal. After a few minutes, he took his bag and headed out. “Wait. So you’re really going to wear that?” Jihoon said. 

“Why? Do you not like my outfit?” Soonyoung pouted

“Nope. Not one bit.” Zero. Jihoon’s number was still zero. 

“But I like your confidence. You could lose the cap though.” Jihoon said while smiling.

_ This is bad. _Soonyoung thought.

🐯🐯

After the incident, Soonyoung concluded that there was no magic. Jihoon was just really blunt. He tends to say things that he means.

And yes, instead of listening in class, Soonyoung was thinking of Jihoon. Soonyoung snapped out of his daydream when he felt his phone vibrate indicating he received a message. Seeing the person who texted him, Soonyoung can’t help but smile. Well, too much for actually thinking to stop his feelings. 

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 11:35 AM _

What time will your classes be done?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 11:37 AM _

12 noon. But I think this professor is the type who will dismiss us early. Why? Miss me already? (๑╹ω╹๑ )

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 11:38 AM _

What’s with the emoji? Anw, wanna grab some lunch?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 11:38 AM _

Sure! I’m at Room 202 of the Arts building. I’ll just meet you at the cafeteria.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 11:39 AM _

No worries. I’m at the library. I’ll just wait in front of your classroom. We can go together.

Even though there are still fifteen minutes left until classes are over, Soonyoung was still getting impatient. He convinces himself that he is just hungry. That’s why he would like to leave class as soon as possible. No, he was not excited about Jihoon inviting him for lunch even though they could have had a meal separately since they have different schedules. No, definitely not that.

Classes were over at 12:05 PM. The professor dismissed them late because he was telling his students his life story. Soonyoung didn’t care. He immediately gathered his things and went outside to meet with Jihoon. Said guy was leaning on a wall looking at his phone with his headphones on. Soonyoung felt a thump in his chest. When Jihoon noticed that students were going out of Room 202, he looked up and saw Soonyoung by the door. His calm face brightened up as he looked at Soonyoung. Again, Soonyoung stopped breathing. Jihoon removed his headphones and placed them in his bag. He hid his phone in his pocket.

“Shall we go?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah, I’m kinda hungry.” Soonyoung answered.

Jihoon took something out of his bag and handed it to Soonyoung. “Here.”

“What’s this?”

“Biscuits. You didn’t have breakfast, did you? You can eat that.” 

“Oh… thank you, Jihoon.” For the nth time, Soonyoung thought, _ This is bad. _

The week flashed by in an instant and again, Soonyoung was caught daydreaming at their classroom. Jihoon nudged him when the professor is announcing something about their upcoming exams.

“For the performance practical exam, each of you will have to perform using classical music. You can choose anything. It can be through dance or you can even bring your own instrument. Goodluck. Again, exams are in two weeks.” Hurriedly, the professor ran out of the room.

The class whined. The subject was a minor one since all freshmen are required to take it. It’s basically a music appreciation general subject and yet they’re asked to prepare for a performance. Good thing is they don’t have a written test for it.

Soonyoung sighed. “Jihoon, what are you going to do?”

“Hmmm… I actually have an idea in mind. I can play the piano so I think I’m good.” The other replied. “How about you?”

“I really don’t know how to play an instrument. So I guess the only option is to dance.”

“You could act, you know? That’s still a performance.”

Soonyoung bursts out laughing. “That’s gold, Jihoon! But don’t worry about me. I actually know a little bit about dance. You’re practically looking at Shinee’s number 1 fanboy!”

Jihoon chuckled. “Okay but if you need help, you can always ask me, you know?”

_ Aww that’s sweet. _Soonyoung thought. “Thanks, Jihoon.” But he doesn’t want to be a burden to him. In college, you should only look out for yourself.

Since the announcement of the performance test, Soonyoung has been staying late at one of the dance studios near the university. The rooms are fully booked because of the said subject. The only available time slot is from 7 PM to 10 PM. And in a week, the said room is only available on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. The studio closes at 10 PM. 

Creating a dance choreography for a literary piece is difficult since you don’t have any lyrics to rely on. Soonyoung has one week left to finish the choreography and he’s not even halfway done. Don’t get him wrong. He’s actually great at dancing. But he has to balance his schedule. His other subjects also have a lot of readings. Not to mention that exam season is fast approaching. Soonyoung’s schedule is jam-packed. While thinking of new steps, his phone dinged.

_ From Wonwoo: _

_ 7:56 PM _

Hey! Are you still working on that test of yours?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 7:57 PM _

Yes. Huhuhu I’m tired, Won. (T_T)

_ From Wonwoo: _

_ 7:58 PM _

You could just rest for today. Did you eat dinner already?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 7:58 PM _

I had bread but it was not enough. I’ll eat when I get home. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

_ From Wonwoo: _

_ 7:59 PM _

What did I say about starving yourself? You can’t do that.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:00 PM _

But I need to finish this, Won (T ^ T) I promise I’ll grab dinner on my way home.

_ From Wonwoo: _

_ 8:01 PM _

Fine. Also Mingyu misses you. I’ll treat you dinner after our exams.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:01 PM _

Ahhh just the motivation I need! Thank you!! ♪(´ε｀ ) Tell Mingyu I miss him, too!

_ From Wonwoo: _

_ 8:02 PM _

Goodluck with that Soonyoung!! 

As if on cue, after Wonwoo’s last text message. He felt his stomach grumble. He actually thought to leave early but he needs to finish the choreo as soon as possible. After a few minutes of progress, he got stuck at a certain part of the piece. 

Soonyoung is frustrated. He can’t find inspiration for his dance. He has been watching videos just to finish the choreography but he was still redoing some parts of the routine. He wasn’t satisfied. Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Soonyoung didn’t mind it because he thought that some staff or another customer made a mistake. Again, a knock was heard and it was louder this time. Soonyoung stood up and opened the door.

The shorter guy smiled brightly at him. “Busy practicing that you can’t even hear me?”

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung bit his lip. “What are you doing here?” 

The other guy entered the room. He was holding a paper bag and was only wearing some shorts, a shirt, and some slippers. Typical outfit for him. “Just figured you haven’t had dinner yet. And knowing you, you probably wouldn’t have eaten once you got home, right?”

“Yeah. After I finish here I usually don’t have time to cook dinner at the dorm and most stores are closed by then already. But I do eat sandwiches from the convenience store.”

“And that is not healthy. So I brought this.” Jihoon was showing the paper bag. “Let’s eat.”

“Jihoon, I don’t have the time to–“

“No buts. You’ll have to finish this with me. I bought a ton you know.” Jihoon sat in the middle of the room and Soonyoung can’t practice because of that.

“Okay fine. Are you sure this is legal? I mean, can we eat here?” Soonyoung asked as he sat down.

“I’m not sure… Let’s just finish quickly, okay?”

Soonyoung chuckled. Jihoon bought Kimchi fried rice partnered with some chicken. 

“Oh. This is my favorite. How’d you know?”

“You basically order it every time it becomes available in the lunch menu.”

_ Oh. So he was paying attention. _Soonyoung said to himself. After finishing and a few minutes of rest, Soonyoung was ready to dance again. Jihoon presented to clean. He threw their trash outside.

When Jihoon got back to the room, it was evident that Soonyoung was frustrated. Even when he arrived earlier, it was obvious that Soonyoung was already in a bad mood.

“You in a bind?” Jihoon asked.

“Yeah. I keep getting stuck at one part and I can’t move to the next part of the piece since I want the steps to be coherent.”

“Let me listen to the tune.” 

“It’s getting late, Jihoon. You should go home. I know that exams week is coming up. Don’t mind me.”

“I want to help you, Soonyoung. So stop being stubborn.” Soonyoung doesn’t know if he’s just tired but right now, he wants to cry. Jihoon was being honest and that he wanted to help Soonyoung. Jihoon listened to the part where Soonyoung has a hard time creating a choreography for.

“I think you should move like this. This part,” Jihoon replays the song. “has a somewhat upbeat rhythm.” Soonyoung copied what Jihoon did and he felt that it was the right move. 

“Oh then the next part could be like this.” Instantly, Soonyoung was able to choreograph to the tune. 

“Ohhh waah~ that’s great!!” Jihoon was smiling brightly. Soonyoung felt as if his worries for the performance was wiped away in an instant. His fatigue was suddenly turning into something more bearable. Just a simple compliment from Jihoon makes his heart flutter. He doesn’t know if he’s just full but Jihoon made it easier for him. Jihoon doesn’t have to do the things he does but here he is, spending time with Soonyoung on a school night. 

As the clock strikes 10, Soonyoung’s dance was almost complete. Only a few polishes here and there but overall, he was done. Jihoon and Soonyoung walked back to their apartment. Jihoon walks towards his door but suddenly stopped when the other talked.

“Jihoon.”

“Yeah? You need anything?” He said as he faced the taller. 

“Thank you, really. You’ve been a really great help. I’ll treat you to dinner after the exams are over.” 

Jihoon chuckled. “You don’t have to do that. I just wanted to help.”

Soonyoung wants to hug Jihoon right now. “Why? It’s not like your grades will go up if you help me. So why?” He wants to know.

Jihoon looked at his door, sighed and faced Soonyoung again. “Because I’m worried about you. Last week, I know you barely slept. Every morning when I pick you up, it looked like you only had two hours of sleep. I don’t know why but you make me want to take care of you even though you’re older. Maybe because you’re actually one of the few people I open up to. And believe me when I say that there’s not many of them.”

Soonyoung had a soft expression on his face. Maybe it’s because he’s exhausted and started to get sleepy or it’s probably the fact that Jihoon didn’t lie. His number was still zero. Soonyoung chuckled. “Ahh~ I can’t believe you, Jihoon. You really are adorable.”

Jihoon blushed. “What’s that supposed to mean? You better get some rest. And for your next practice, I can actually accompany you if you want.”

“Oh, that’s great, Jihoon! I promise I’ll treat you to dinner after this!!” Soonyoung can’t help but accept Jihoon’s offer. 

The shorter guy laughed. “Okay. Goodnight, Soonyoung.” He said as he entered his apartment.

“Yeah. Goodnight.” The other guy said softly. 

  


When Soonyoung entered his room, he can’t hide his smile. In Jihoon’s heart, Soonyoung was someone whom he can rely on. That made Soonyoung extremely happy. “Oh no.” He muttered to himself. He started to think that he wants him and Jihoon to be something more than friends. 

  


Performance day came by and Soonyoung just feels calm. After Jihoon helped him finish the choreography for his dance, he continued practicing and polishing it. At times, Jihoon would join him for practice and would suggest some improvements also. The class is now at an auditorium. The stage is where the students will perform. There is already a piano on the stage for students who’d like to play it.

“Okay. Next performer is Kwon Soonyoung.” The professor announced.

“Ah yes!” Soonyoung goes up the stage.

“So it’s Chopin’s Nocturne in E-flat Major, right?”

“Yes, sir.”

“You may begin.”

Before the music starts, Soonyoung scans the crowd, he found Jihoon and he mouthed “You can do it.” as he showed two thumbs up. With that, Soonyoung performed his heart out. His nights of practice were not wasted and his efforts were not in vain. The other students were in awe and you can even hear them being amazed at Soonyoung’s talent. Not being biased, it was probably the best dance performance out of all the students who also performed dance. Soonyoung finished gracefully and even received a standing ovation from some of the students. Soonyoung was happy and so was Jihoon. Jihoon can’t even stop grinning from ear to ear. 

“Next up, Lee Jihoon.” Jihoon goes up the stage.

“Flight of the bumblebee? You like taking risks that much? I do hope you know that even though it is a general subject, it could still affect your standing.” The professor scoffed. 

“I won’t mess up, sir.” Jihoon said as he smirked at the professor. Soonyoung saw that Jihoon was not lying. He was in fact confident. 

As Jihoon started performing, the whole class was quiet. Surprisingly, the professor was, too. Everyone was in awe. Jihoon’s hand were delicate but it was fast and it hits the notes at the right time. Jihoon made playing the piano easy. Even if the piece was hard, Jihoon was clearly having fun. Soonyoung can’t help but smile. When Jihoon finished the performance, there was still silence. Not until he stood up and faced the audience. Everyone was standing, even the professor. All were amazed at him. Jihoon was scanning the crowd and he and Soonyoung made eye contact. Soonyoung had his mouth open. Still in shock because of Jihoon’s performance. Jihoon showed him a bright but proud smile. Soonyoung can’t help but reciprocate the action.

The scores were also given on the same day of the performance. All got their grades. Jihoon was announced as the only one who got a perfect score, hence, he was called first. Other students were called after that. When Soonyoung got his score, his face fell down. It didn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon. The younger didn’t bother to press on the topic any longer since he saw that the other guy was disappointed. 

Later that day, as usual, they went home together. Jihoon started a conversation.

“So… you okay?”

“Jihoon… was my performance okay? I mean, was it not good?” Soonyoung asked but he was only looking at the ground.

With that, Jihoon figured that Soonyoung must have gotten a disappointing grade.

“You want me to be honest?”

Soonyoung looked at the other. _ Is Jihoon going to lie for the first time? So that he wouldn’t hurt my feelings? _Soonyoung thought. 

“Yeah. Go ahead and say what you think.”

“Your performance is probably the best that I’ve seen.” Jihoon showed him a warm and reassuring smile. “If I didn’t know you and you told me that you were not a dance major, I wouldn’t probably believe you.”

Soonyoung was elated. Jihoon’s number was still zero. Jihoon continued talking. “You know, I actually saw you practice, right? But earlier on stage… you were different. I mean, you were mesmerizing. At one time I actually thought my heart was going to stop since you were so good-looking on stage.”

Soonyoung was practically turning into a tomato. “That’s great to hear but the professor thought otherwise.”

“Psh! Don’t believe him because he doesn’t know art. Besides, I really thought that your performance is truly beautiful.”

Soonyoung laughed out loud. The other guy was startled. “What’s so funny?”

“You basically called me beautiful, Jihoon.” Like magic, Soonyoung was feeling a lot better after hearing compliments from Jihoon. “Ahh.. thank you, Jihoon. I needed to hear that.”

“Yeah. But I’m not saying this to make you feel better. I’m just saying what I think.”

“I know. I know you’re telling the truth, Jihoon.” Soonyoung smiled at Jihoon. The shorter guy also showed his bright smile with eyes that look like crescents. Their walk home was filled with conversation that seems endless. 

It’s been awhile since they started college and Soonyoung’s feelings for Jihoon only grew stronger. _ This is bad. _ Soonyoung thinks. _ How can I avoid him if we literally see each other everyday. Should I change classes? Schools? Better yet, should I change apartments? _Okay, Soonyoung may be overreacting a bit but who can blame him? It’s obviously his first time.

Soonyoung was lying in bed. It was a Friday night and a week just passed by. College is tiring but Jihoon makes it easier. His phone vibrates.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 10:05 PM _

You up?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:06 PM _

Yep! ( ^ω^ ) You want something?

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 10:06 PM _

Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:07 PM _

Oh my God!! Jihoon!! I can’t believe you’re asking me out on a date. (*≧∀≦*)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 10:08 PM _

I just need to buy something. I’ll pick you up at 10.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:08 PM _

Huhuhu but that’s too early (T_T)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 10:09 PM _

10:30. That’s my best offer. Take it or leave it.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:10 PM _

Fine. But you have to treat me to ice cream. (*´ω｀*)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 10:11 PM _

Goodnight.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:12 PM _

I’m hurt, Jihoon. You didn’t even say yes. (;´д｀)

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 10:15 PM _

You must have fallen asleep. Goodnight, Jihoon! （＾ω＾）

🐯🐯

Soonyoung woke up feeling giddy inside. It's a Saturday morning and they don't have classes. He and Jihoon were supposed to go to the mall today to hang out. However, the weather was not on their side. A heavy downpour is currently happening outside. So, Soonyoung shoots Jihoon a text.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 9:23 AM _

Good Morning, Jihoon!! Great weather we're having, right? (●´ω｀●)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 9:24 AM _

You prayed for this to happen, didn't you? You and your lazy ass. I just want a new external hard drive. Is that too much to ask? 

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 9:24 AM _

Excuse me. I really wanted to go out, too, you know. I needed a breath of fresh air. (T ^ T)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 9:25 AM _

Then, do you want to hang out at my apartment today? We can order pizza if you want.

PS. Stop using those emojis. What are you, a ten year old?

Soonyoung let out a short and quiet squeal after reading Jihoon's text. Who can blame him for acting like a teenager? He's head over heels for the other guy. Also, it was the first time Jihoon invited him over.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 9:26 AM _

Okay, Jihoon! If YOU really wanted to hang out with ME that much, then sure. (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) Be there in fifteen minutes!! 

PS. It’s my phone and I can do whatever I want. 

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 9:26 AM _

Hurry up before you annoy me further.

After fifteen minutes, Soonyoung was knocking on Jihoon's door. Practically banging the door.

"You're going to break the door." Jihoon said

"I thought you fell asleep again." 

“Come in.”

Jihoon’s place was tidy. It actually looks like Soonyoung’s room however it was 10 times cleaner. 

“You can sit on the couch.” The younger said. Jihoon has a couch in his room and has a desk that has two monitors and a laptop. Soonyoung also noticed that there are microphones on the table and a Midi fighter 64. He also noticed that there is a keyboard hidden under the desk.

“You have a lot of instruments, Jihoon. You make music?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of my hobby.” 

“Oh. So that’s why you’re great with the piano.”

“Yep. So what do you want to do?”

“By the way, the external hard drive is for?”

Jihoon sighed. “I actually have no more space in my laptop because of movies and songs.”

“Songs you created?”

Jihoon froze but being the honest guy that he is, he answered, “Yes.”

“Let me hear some, Jihoon.” It was evident in Soonyoung’s eyes that he was excited. Jihoon didn’t know why but he agreed.

“Listen. Don’t tell this to anyone, okay? You’re probably the first person aside from me who will hear the songs that I have created. I won’t let you have a peaceful life if others will know about this.”

“Woah, there. I promise, Jihoon. I won’t say a word to any soul.”

“Okay. So what do you want to listen to?”

“What’s your favorite among them?”

“I honestly can’t choose.”

“Then, something you’d like for me to hear?”

Jihoon opened his laptop and searched for a song. The song started playing and instantly, Soonyoung was hooked. Soonyoung looked at Jihoon’s screen and saw, ‘Hug’. Jihoon was singing and his voice was really soothing. Soonyoung was listening eagerly to the song as he takes in the lyrics.

_ I want to tell you, you who probably had a tough day _

_ That I’m here _

_ That you did well _

_ That I love you _

_ That I’ll tightly hug you _

Soonyoung felt a tear drop from his eyes. The song feels like a warm hug around him if that makes sense. When the song stopped, he tried so hard not to cry in front of Jihoon. The other was already handing him a tissue.

“I guess you liked the song?” Jihoon was teasing Soonyoung.

“Shut up.” Soonyoung said as he wiped his tears. “That was great, Jihoon. Why haven’t you made other people listen to this?”

Jihoon bit his lip as he contemplated. “I’m not sure, too. You know me. I really don’t like opening up to people so I pour my emotions to songs. With this, I don’t feel burdened, you know?”

Now, Soonyoung knows why he fell in love in the first place. It was Jihoon's utmost sincerity towards things. Jihoon was blunt but he was also very warm. Jihoon puts his heart in everything he does. He's compassionate. If he cares, he’d gladly show it to you. If Jihoon is angry, he'll get mad. If he's happy, you'll see that he has the brightest smile in the universe. And if he's sad… Jihoon would write songs. He'd pour his heart out so that when someone listens to his work, they'd be able to feel what Jihoon was feeling. Maybe that's the main reason why his number is still zero. His heart is so pure that lying doesn’t even come close to his mind.

“Hey, Jihoon, if you don’t mind me asking… And you can also opt not to answer… Are you in love with someone?” Soonyoung hesitated but he needs to know. He can’t help it. He was already deeply in love with the other guy.

“Why are you asking?” Jihoon was turning red.

“Oh you know… Just a random question and all since we’re friends. I might even help you get them if I know the person.”

Jihoon looked at his palm and sighed. “No, I’m not in love with anyone right now. I’m too focused with my responsibilities.”

And just like that, the number, which was zero for the entirety of Jihoon’s life, slowly turned to one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to Jihoon's Song [ here ](https://www.instagram.com/p/BwKVMPGAttm/). It's Hug by Seventeen. Also, support Seventeen's comeback, [ "Fear!"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ap14O5-G7UA) Comments are highly appreciated and sorry for the typos. T_T


	4. I Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want Jihoon to have everything that he wants... But is it wrong to say that I want him to be happy with me?” Soonyoung realized what he just said. 
> 
> What will happen if Soonyoung admits his feelings to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh It's good to be back!! I'm sorry that this chapter took a long time to finish! Real life has been busy but here it is. Ahhh and my heart is full. By the time I posted this chapter, this work has reached 184 kudos and 1531 hits! I didn't expect this so thank you so much! I hope you enjoy reading.

"He’s in love with Seungcheol hyung.”

“Okay… who and what now?” Wonwoo was dumbfounded. They are sitting at a cafe near the university and Soonyoung blurted that out of nowhere.

“He’s the only person I can think of.” Soonyoung was starting to talk to himself. “It makes sense, Won. When you guys first met Jihoon at that restaurant, who brought him there? Seungcheol hyung, right? If you get to know Jihoon now, he actually likes to stay at home and get his food delivered there. But Seungcheol hyung… He convinced him to go out. Actually Jihoon even mentioned that the only friend he has is Seungcheol hyung. Won... What do I do? I’m actually losing my mind here.” Soonyoung was blabbering nonstop and Wonwoo, who’s trying to suppress his laughter, just stares fondly at Soonyoung.  _ My best friend’s an idiot.  _ Wonwoo thought. He’s not wrong though. 

“Guys, everyone is staring at our table. Would you keep it down?” Mingyu asked as he brought their drinks. He sat beside Wonwoo. “Why the long face, Soonyoung?”

“Jihoon is in love with somebody else.” He covered his face. He’s actually really emotional right now and he’s trying his best not to cry in front of the two.

“Oh… and he told you that?” Wonwoo asked. He really did not know how to react in front of Soonyoung right now. 

“N-no… but remember when I told you that Jihoon’s number is zero? Well, when I asked him if he liked someone, he started to panic. I’m sure he doesn’t want me to know. He” Soonyoung paused. “actually lied to me… Why? I even told him that I’d help him get the person. I just want him to be happy, you know?”

The other two looked at each other and they were quiet. Just by looking at each other’s eyes, they both have the same thought. They didn’t know that Soonyoung was this naive in love. Mingyu looked like he was going to tell Soonyoung what they think.

“Soon–“ Wonwoo immediately stopped his boyfriend from talking by placing his hand over his mouth.

“Then, you must be so sad, Soonyoung. What would you do? I’m sure there’s nothing we can do IF Jihoon is in love with Seungcheol hyung, right?” Wonwoo is really rubbing it in where it hurts. 

“I want Jihoon to have everything that he wants... But is it wrong to say that I want him to be happy with me?” Soonyoung realized what he just said. He’s been stopping himself from falling in love with the other guy but he can’t do it. 

“Oh… So you’re admitting that you’re in love with Jihoon?” Mingyu was definitely teasing Soonyoung. 

"I.." Soonyoung thought real hard. "think I have feelings for him."

The two looked satisfied. "Oh well… guess there's nothing you can do unless support Jihoon, right?" Wonwoo knows what he's doing. He's starting to make Soonyoung realize that he should start pursuing Jihoon.

“I… guess…” Soonyoung bit his lip. Obviously, he’s thinking hard about his current relationship with Jihoon. Is he fine with this? Nope. Definitely not. He wants Jihoon. He wants them to be something more. 

🐯🐯

Soonyoung was walking home to his apartment when he received a text.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:47 PM _

You busy?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:48 PM _

Currently walking home. You? (~˘▾˘)~

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:48 PM _

Apartment. You wanna hang out?

Soonyoung can't help but smile to himself. After Jihoon invited him to his flat, they became closer and he’s sure that they both enjoy each other’s company.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:49 PM _

Awww Jihoon. I can't believe you miss me already. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡ But sure because that's what YOU want.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:50 PM _

Buy 2 large boxes of pizza and a bottle of cola.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:50 PM _

THREE bottles of cola.

_ From Soonyoung:  _

_ 5:51 PM _

You didn't want to pay the delivery fee, didn't you? ಠ╭╮ಠ

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:51 PM _

Ehe. No pineapples on the pizzas please.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:52 PM _

I'm getting 2 large Hawaiian boxes. I LOVE pineapple. (๑╹ω╹๑ ) And kudos to you for making me your errand boy.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:53 PM _

I'll help you with your report in our intro class. JUST NO PINEAPPLES. And don't forget my coke.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:54 PM _

Deal. Not bad, Lee Jihoon, not bad. (｡◕‿◕｡)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:54 PM _

Hurry up 

🐯🐯

Soonyoung rang the doorbell thrice. Before his fourth ring, Jihoon opened the door. Jihoon, still in his shorts and hoodie, also wore fluffy slippers. He showed no signs that he went outside today. He probably stayed indoors the whole day. But that’s Lee Jihoon. He’d rather stay in his room than go through the trouble of going outside. More importantly, it’s his rest day so Soonyoung was not surprised that Jihoon lazed around all day.

“You know I’m here. Why’d you have to ring the doorbell thrice?”

“I thought you feel asleep.” Soonyoung smiled sheepishly. “And could you help me with these?” At this point, Soonyoung was carrying two large boxes of pizza and 3 bottles of coke. Jihoon, unsurprisingly, grabs the coke. Soonyoung chuckled at the sight. Both of them entered the room.

“Looks like you didn’t go out today?”

“Yeah… I was working on something.” Jihoon and Soonyoung sat on the couch. 

"Aside from the intro class homework, do we have other assignments? I'm sure I wrote it all down." Soonyoung was starting to get worried.

"Ah no… I was actually working on a song." Jihoon starts opening the pizza box. He immediately ate a whole slice as soon as he got his hands on them. 

"Well someone's hungry." Soonyoung laughed. Amazed at what Jihoon can do.

"Aside from the cereal that I ate this morning, this is my first meal of the day." Jihoon answered. When he looked at Soonyoung, the guy's face suddenly turned humourless.

"You didn't eat lunch?" Soonyoung asked. He raised his brow at the younger. His voice laced with seriousness.

Jihoon looked down. "Well I kinda got immersed earlier. I was actually really inspired and before I knew it, it was almost nighttime."

Soonyoung's train of thought was messy. He didn't know why but he was angry. Scrap that. He knew the reason why he was furious. It's because Jihoon skipped a meal. If he wasn't careful, he would've passed out and Soonyoung was not in his apartment. Jihoon did mention that he was fond of writing songs.

"But don't get me wrong. This only happened now. The melody and lyrics just flowed so I had to channel it." Jihoon smiled at him. The younger may have read the older's mind so to reassure him, he spoke. "And after finishing it, I thought of getting dinner with you but you weren't in your apartment so I texted you."

Something about that thought warms Soonyoung's heart.  _ At times like this, he thinks of me huh. Not to mention he actually passed by my apartment to see if I was there. _ With that, Soonyoung's anger receded.

"Well you can text me anytime. I could be your errand boy. But it comes with a price." Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows as he took a bite out of his pizza.

Jihoon sighed. "Fine. I'll help you in our subjects if I can." 

"Yey! Actually I was going to ask you for your notes but helping me would also be great." Soonyoung smirked.

"Fine." Jihoon rolled his eyes. As the two gobbled their meal and Jihoon almost finished his cola (yes, he only let Soonyoung drink half of one of the bottles) both of them became full.

"So… what's the song that you're working on." Soonyoung asked.

Jihoon gulped. He drank from his cola before answering Soonyoung's question.

"I… uh… was working on a new song." Jihoon started slowly.

"Yeah and what's title?" Soonyoung sensed that Jihoon was starting to panic.

"Uhm… it's called Love Letter." Jihoon finally said.

"Oh… nice title. Can I hear it?" Soonyoung was taken aback at the title of Jihoon's new song. Jihoon wrote songs that expresses what he feels. And since the title was about love, he's worrying a bit.

Although hesitant, Jihoon started to make his way to his laptop. After a few clicks, he played the song. As always, Jihoon's voice was still soothing. The song's melody was bright. It mimics the fluttering feeling of being in love. Soonyoung can't help but smile. 

_ Worrying all night about my bad handwriting _

_ Which is about as bad as how I express my feelings _

_ I try to sincerely express myself but I can’t get it out _

_ I try to wrap my head around this all night _

_ But I can’t deliver my feelings _

Soonyoung was only staring at Jihoon.  _ Ah I was right. He's really in love. Furthermore, he hasn't confessed, right? Jihoon's in love.  _ Soonyoung's heart was beating loudly because Jihoon's song was basically expressing what he's feeling.

_ I wonder if you know how much I’m worrying _

_ When do I give you the letter in my pocket? _

_ I approach you without thinking _

_ And calm my breath _

_ “Can you give me your hand? _

_ Here, this is for you” _

Soonyoung was a bit shocked to hear those lyrics.  _ So he plans to confess?  _ He doesn't know why but he can hear his heart breaking. After the song ended, Jihoon sat next to Soonyoung again.

"That was a great song, Jihoon. You said you're inspired. Whoever they may be, they're really lucky to have your affection. I, for one, would love to hear that song." Soonyoung promised himself that he would help Jihoon. Afterall, more than anything, he wants him to be happy. 

Jihoon's starting to have beads of sweat on his forehead as he looked into Soonyoung's eyes.

"What's wrong, Jihoon?" Soonyoung was getting worried. Jihoon suddenly turned red and was sweating. He gulped.

"Soonyoung…" Jihoon started. "Actually I-"

Jihoon was cut off when they heard that someone rang the doorbell. Jihoon groaned but stood up to open the door. To his and Soonyoung's surprise, Seungcheol was there.

"Oh you have a visitor, Jihoon?" 

"What brings you here?" Jihoon asked.

"Oh nothing, just visiting you. Hi Soonyoung!" Soonyoung saw the number on Seungcheol's head from  _ 9,003,  _ it became  _ 9,004. He lied. He's definitely here for something.  _ Soonyoung thought.

"Hi hyung." Soonyoung greeted Seungcheol shyly. 

Seungcheol noticed the flush on Jihoon's cheek. He decided to tease the two. "Wait… am I interrupting something?" Seungcheol asked as he entered the apartment.

Jihoon wasn't talking but he glared at Seungcheol. In turn, the older showed Jihoon his gummy smile.

"Uhm… I better go, Jihoon. Thank you for dinner." Soonyoung stood up. He doesn't want to go but obviously, he has. Or so he thought.

Jihoon, obviously disappointed said, "Yeah. See you tomorrow." 

"Aww you're leaving already?" Seungcheol sat down on the couch. "But I just got here. Won't you stay?"

"Sorry hyung. But I still have to finish something. Maybe next time?" Seungcheol showed an okay sign. With that Soonyoung returned to his apartment hoping that Jihoon had the courage to confess.

🐯🐯

On one of his free time when class was cancelled, Soonyoung went to the cafe near the university. He invited Jihoon but the latter had something to do in the library. At the cafe, Soonyoung ordered a caramel macchiato and sat down at the table near the windows. To get the job done, he took out his books and started writing. 

He was working on his paper when he felt someone sit in front of him. It was Seungcheol.

"Ah hey hyung." Soonyoung smiled at the older. 

"You working on something?" 

"Yes. It's for a subject and I'm really having a hard time with it. I can’t believe I chose Psychology as my major." 

"Guess it's stressing you out." Seungcheol chuckled. “But hold on, you know! Every once in a while we do have bad times in our Majors.” Even if Seungcheol is a year older than them, he still knows what to say. 

"Ah, thanks hyung. What brings you here?"

"Actually, I was nearby. I was also going to text you but to my luck, you're already here."

"What for hyung?" Soonyoung tilted his head, a bit confused.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

Soonyoung swallowed a lump in his throat. "Are…" Soonyoung's eyes are wide. "you asking me out?"

Seungcheol was speechless. After a second, he laughed out loud. When he finished laughing, he said while wiping a tear. "No, Soonyoung. I was going to invite you. It's actually Jihoon's birthday on Saturday. You free?"

_ Oh right. Almost forgot that one. I better get him a gift, then.  _ Soonyoung smiled. "I'd always make time for Jihoon, hyung. So yes. I'm free. And if there's a way I could help, I'd gladly do it."

Seungcheol smiled at the boy in return. "Then you better buy the cake. I'm actually in charge of the food and drinks so don't worry. And I'll also give you the task to bring Jihoon to my apartment. We'll do the surprise and celebration there so don't tell him, okay?"

"Wouldn't he know if I brought the cake with us?"

"Oh you're right." Both of them thought real hard. "You could bring Mingyu and his boyfriend though. They would buy the cake for you. And don’t worry. It’s actually a small celebration since Jihoon doesn’t like big parties and stuff. It would be around dinner time so we could drink afterwards."

"Oh that's a good plan, hyung. Jihoon would love a simple celebration."

"I know. I'd decorate my place hence I'm asking you to do this."

_ Ah Seungcheol loves Jihoon, too. I think. But I won't know if I don't ask, right?  _

"Hyung… if you don't mind me asking… do you love Jihoon?"

Not even hesitating, Seungcheol showed a warm smile and answered. "Yes. I do love Jihoon."

Soonyoung fell silent. He doesn’t know how to react and by now, his expression is unreadable. The number on top of Seungcheol's head didn't nudge which means that he's telling the truth. He didn't notice that Seungcheol's expression was playful. "Ahhh… young love." Seungcheol muttered.

Too deep in his thoughts, Soonyoung didn't hear what Seungcheol said. "Come again, hyung?"

Seungcheol chuckled. "I'll text you the address later so that you know where to go. I better go now. Bye Soonyoung."

"Take care hyung." Soonyoung showed a half smile.

_ Jihoon's in love with Seungcheol. And Seungcheol might feel the same. _

🐯🐯

Saturday came by in a flash. Soonyoung already texted his best friend Wonwoo and they are also on their way to the cake shop. Actually, it was Soonyoung who picked the design of the cake. He also picked its flavor which is something Jihoon would like. Wonwoo and Mingyu will just pick it up and head straight to Seungcheol’s apartment. 

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:17 PM _

Hey! You ready? (ᵔᴥᵔ)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:17 PM _

Yep. I’ll be there in 5 minutes.

_ From Soonyoung:  _

_ 5:18 PM _

Ah wait Ji!! I almost forgot. I’ll go to your apartment this time. Wait for me!! \ (•◡•) /

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:19 PM _

What are you planning?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 5:20 PM _

Just. Wait. Okay. (¬‿¬)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 5:20 PM _

Fine. Hurry up.

After a few minutes, Soonyoung was in front of Jihoon’s door. He rang the doorbell once and Jihoon immediately opened the door. The latter laughed aloud when he saw Soonyoung. Soonyoung reciprocated the action and was laughing with Jihoon, too. The reason? Soonyoung’s gift. Soonyoung bought Jihoon 12 bottles of 1 Liter of coke. Not to mention that Soonyoung was also wearing a hat shaped like a cake and "Happy birthday" was written on it. And with a smile on his face, he said:

“Happy birthday, Jihoon.”

The other, not completely over his laughing state replied. “Thank you so much. Nice hat by the way.” 1. Jihoon's lie count is still 1.  _ Wait. So Jihoon liked the hat? That's cute. So he likes gag gifts as well.  _ Soonyoung said to himself.

“Sorry this is all I can afford. You know. Broke college student.” Soonyoung showed Jihoon a smile that made his eyes look like clock hands at the time 10:10.

“No.” Jihoon giggled. “I love this. Thank you, really.” Ah, there it is. Jihoon’s genuine smile. And again, the number on top of Jihoon’s head is still 1. Jihoon has a way with words. And he says things that he really means.

“I bought this all for you. I know you have a small fridge right?”

“Yeah. Now help me put these in.”

“Yes, sir!”

Soonyoung and Jihoon went to Seungcheol’s apartment. Along the way, Jihoon’s starting to notice that the way is familiar. When they are two blocks away from the apartment, Soonyoung decided that Jihoon will find out where they are going so he decided to put some blindfold on the latter. 

“I know you’re having a surprise party for me. This is Seungcheol’s idea, right?” Jihoon said while Soonyoung is tying the handkerchief around his eyes.

“If you know then you better ride along. Seungcheol hyung prepared this much for you so be grateful.” Soonyoung replied.

“I swear to God, Soonyoung, if I fall down, I’m going to make your life a living nightmare.” 

“Yes. I promise I won’t let you fall down. As cheesy as it may sound, I’ll literally catch you if you fall.”

Jihoon’s face starts to warm up. Good thing that it is almost dark outside so Soonyoung wouldn’t notice his reddened cheeks. “J-Just hurry up.” 

“Okay.” As Soonyoung replied. He held Jihoon's hands and stayed close to the other guy. He supported Jihoon as much as he can. 

The walk towards Seungcheol’s apartment was a quiet one. Only the sound of their breathing and footsteps were heard. When it dawned on him, Soonyoung’s face was starting to warm up. He is holding hands with Jihoon… On this cold autumn night. Jihoon’s hand is soft and slender. Unlike his, it was warm.  _ This is bad.  _ He thought. He wants to experience this for the longest time possible. He wished that Seungcheol’s apartment was still far away but when they turned around the corner, they were already at their hyung’s place.

Both of them rode the elevator towards Seungcheol’s unit. Again, not a word was said and their hands are still connected. Soonyoung rang Seungcheol’s doorbell. It was opened immediately. Soonyoung removed Jihoon’s blindfold and in unison their friends greeted Jihoon.

“Surprise, Jihoon! Happy birthday!!” Then, they all popped their party poppers and confetti was all over the place. Goodluck to Seungcheol for cleaning this mess. 

While his eyes were adjusting to the light, Jihoon saw that the place was slightly decorated, there were streamers on the wall. On one side of Seungcheol’s wall, there were balloons with letters. It read. “HBD JIHOON”. 

Jihoon, who is still adjusting his eyes, said, “Thank you guys, really. You know you didn’t have to. But still I really appreciate it.” Jihoon, again, was so sincere. 

“Ah Jeonghan hyung, you're here?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Jihoon." The guy who literally looks like an angel (because he's wearing white) spoke. When Seungcheol said a "small celebration'' he really meant it. Inside the room was Seungcheol, Mingyu (who is holding the cake since forever), Wonwoo, a person named Jeonghan (according to Jihoon), Soonyoung, and the birthday boy, Jihoon.

Jeonghan is undeniably handsome. With his black hair and undercut, he has the charisma of an idol. Soonyoung was taken aback when Jeonghan spoke.

"So is this your boyfriend?"

"No!" Jihoon immediately denied it. Ouch.

"They're neighbors, actually." This time, Seungcheol spoke. "And this is Jeonghan. He's my classmate and yes, unfortunately, my best friend, too."  _ 9,346.  _ That was the number on Jeonghan’s head.

"And you must be Soonyoung, right?" Jeonghan held out his hand.

“Ah yes. Nice to meet you hyung.” Soonyoung shook Jeonghan’s hand.

“So, since the birthday boy is here. Let’s eat?” Seungcheol said. 

“Yes!” In unison, all of them answered. They sat on the floor of Seungcheol’s living room. The food was laid out on the coffee table. It was delicious. Mingyu cooked some spaghetti for Jihoon and the rest were ordered from a restaurant. All of Jihoon’s favorites are present. There were actually a lot and Soonyoung was worried they wouldn’t finish it at all. A bit of chatter here and there, and after an hour, all the food is gone. Why would Soonyoung doubt them when he knows that Jihoon and Mingyu is a big eater. Not to mention, Seungcheol hyung was also there. They finished eating really quickly and decided to drink after eating. Seungcheol bought a lot of soju for them to finish.

At around 9 in the evening, there are only a few bottles left. Various stories were also told across the night. Ranging from embarrassing ones to childhood stories. To end the night, Jeonghan proposed a game.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” 

All of them agreed except the birthday boy.

“We’re obviously tipsy. How can we know if the other is telling the truth?” Jihoon said.

“I-it’s fine, Jihoon. Because we can ask Soon-” And before Mingyu can finish what he is saying. Wonwoo quickly covered his mouth. Mingyu was obviously drunk at the moment. Good thing, Wonwoo was quick-witted and decided to stop what his boyfriend was going to say.

“What Mingyu means is that, Soonyoung should start first.” Wonwoo decided to continue what Mingyu was saying.

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. “Wait, why me?”

“Let’s just use the empty bottle.” Seungcheol suggested. He spinned the bottle and unsurprisingly, it pointed at him. “Just my luck.” Seungcheol said.

“Okay, Cheol. Truth or dare.” Jeonghan asked.

“Dare. I’m not weak.”

Jeonghan smirked. “Okay. Then I dare you to immediately drink six shots of soju.” His look was challenging. 

Without breaking Jeonghan’s eye contact, Seungcheol grabbed the bottle of soju and poured himself a drink. After a few seconds, he finished his dare. The other four was amazed at their hyung.

“Easy.” Seungcheol blurted out. 

“Wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Jeonghan answered. He then started to spin the bottle to see who’s next. It landed on Soonyoung.

“Okay! Soonyoung, truth or dare.” Jeonghan asked Soonyoung.

“Uhm… truth, I guess.” 

“Weaaaak!” Mingyu shouted. Soonyoung just glared at him. And Wonwoo was trying to put his boyfriend under his control.

“Do you like someone right now, Soonyoung?” Jeonghan asked.

Soonyoung gulped. He wasn't completely drunk but he wasn’t sober either. He looked at Jihoon to see any reaction and saw that the younger was staring at the floor.

“Yes.” Soonyoung muttered in a small voice. He saw Jihoon flinched. Again, Jeonghan has a sly smile across his face. 

“Who is it?” Jeonghan asked innocently.

“Hyung, my turn is over. Next player, please.” Soonyoung answered. Jeonghan started spinning the bottle again and fate is being playful tonight because the bottle pointed at Jihoon.

“You have to join, Jihoon. Truth or dare.” Jeonghan is really sly.

After a few seconds, Jihoon surrendered. “Okay. Truth.”

“Good. I wouldn’t want to waste my chance like with Soonyoung so, who do you like right now, Jihoon?” Jeonghan asked. Soonyoung turned all of his attention at Jihoon. It’s the question he’s been meaning to find the answer to. Jihoon started to panic and beads of sweat were slowly forming on his forehead. His breath hitched.

“I-I… uhm…” Jihoon was stuttering and the suspense is killing Soonyoung.

Just in the nick of time for Jihoon, Mingyu was close to vomiting.

“Oh my God, Mingyu!” Wonwoo immediately helped Mingyu to the sink.

“He must have drank too much.” Seungcheol said. Soonyoung mentally cursed at Mingyu. Bad luck for him, though. 

When Mingyu was finished. Wonwoo spoke. “Hyung, thank you so much for this party. I’m sorry for this guy but I think I need to take him home.”

“Oh sure. It’s pretty late now, too. Go ahead. Can you handle it, though?” Seungcheol asked.

“Yeah… We’ll just ride a taxi or something.” 

“I’ll help you bring him downstairs.” Jihoon spoke. “I want to go home, too. Soonyoung, are you coming?”

“Yeah… sure. I want to rest, too. I think I drank too much.” Soonyoung answered. “But how about the mess here, hyung?” Soonyoung turned to Seungcheol.

“Jeonghan will help me.” Jeonghan just rolled his eyes at Seungcheol’s statement.

“Thanks for this party Seungcheol.” Jihoon said as they were about to leave the unit.

“Anything for you. All of you, text me when you get home okay?” Seungcheol, being the older one, said. 

“Take care! I had fun with you guys.” Jeonghan said to them. The others waved at him.

The four went down while helping Wonwoo support Mingyu’s weight. Soonyoung and Jihoon also helped them get a cab. They bid their friends goodbye. Both of them decided walked towards the train station to get home faster.

While walking towards their apartment complex, Soonyoung couldn’t help but glance at the younger from time to time. He hasn’t spoken since they left Seungcheol’s apartment. Only a few blocks left until they reach their destination. To lighten up the mood, Soonyoung decided to start a conversation.

“Did you enjoy, today, Jihoon?” 

“Yeah. It’s been a while since I drank.”

“That’s good. Mingyu is always like this. He gets excited and ends up being this drunk.”

Jihoon laughed at Soonyoung’s statement. “Poor Wonwoo. He had to deal with that every time.”

“Actually, there was an incident when we were in high school.” Soonyoung remembered the thought.

“Shoot.”

“Mingyu and Wonwoo were in an argument at the time. I forgot what they were fighting about but knowing them, I think it wasn’t that serious. Mingyu decided to drink with his friends. I tagged along because Wonwoo said so.”

“Wonwoo is whipped.” Jihoon chuckled.

“I know. So we were at the bar and Mingyu was drinking like a mad man. And after two hours or so, he was dead drunk. What’s annoying is that when we were trying to bring him home, he kept sitting on the ground and saying that he won’t go home until Wonwoo fetches him.”

“Mingyu is whipped, too.” Jihoon commented.

“So I called Wonwoo. He fetched his boyfriend. When Wonwoo arrived at the bar, Mingyu hugged him immediately. The argument long forgotten. In that drunken state, Mingyu was still thinking of Wonwoo. Surprisingly, my best friend was not mad at him.”

“Both of them are cool. They’ve been together for many years now, right?” Jihoon said. The both of them are already at the apartment complex. They just needed to go to their unit.

“Yeah… How about you, Jihoon? What was your answer for Jeonghan’s question earlier?”

Again, Jihoon’s breath hitched and stopped in his tracks. Obviously not prepared for Soonyoung’s sudden question. He looked at Soonyoung. The latter also stared at him. They don’t know if it was the alcohol but slowly, they started leaning in. When they were a few inches apart, Jihoon realized what he was doing and pulled away. He decided to hurry towards his unit. Soonyoung was following him but he was still in a daze.

“Goodnight, Soonyoung.” He turned to the other and immediately went inside.

Soonyoung fell to the ground.  _ What the hell was that?  _ He thought.

🐯🐯

A few days after that weird event during Jihoon’s birthday, both of them acted normal. They didn’t really talk about it and both of them went back to how they usually treat each other.

One day, when Soonyoung was walking home alone, he saw Seungcheol hyung with his friend from the party, Jeonghan hyung. They were at a cafe near the university. What’s weird is that the two were pretty close with each other. Not the best friend type of close but Jeonghan’s head is resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder. Seungcheol was reading a book and it’s probably for class. After staring for quite some time, Soonyoung saw something out of the ordinary. Seungcheol noticed that Jeonghan was sleeping and decided to place a kiss on top of his head while smiling sweetly. Seungcheol continued reading his book after. With that action, Soonyoung decided to look away and go home. He thought that he was probably intruding in that moment. He decided to go to Jihoon’s apartment and break the news to the younger.

“What are you doing here?” Jihoon asked because Soonyoung was already in front of his door. 

“I was going to invite you to dinner. But it looks like you’re ready for bed.” Soonyoung entered Jihoon’s apartment. Jihoon was playing on his phone when he sat down his couch.

“Let’s just order food. I don’t want to go out.”

“Okay.” Soonyoung doesn’t know how to start so he decided to just get on with it as he sat beside Jihoon.

“Jihoon, I think Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung are dating. I saw them at the cafe on the way home… and they were close to each other… like really close.” Soonyoung tried to choose his words carefully so as not to hurt the other’s feelings.

“Hmm… so you figured it out, huh?” The younger answered without looking at Soonyoung. Again, he was still immersed in the game he is playing. “Those two aren’t really discreet or whatever.”

“Wait… aren’t you shocked?” Soonyoung is getting confused.

“Why would I be? They’ve been dating for years.”

“What… Aren’t you in love with Seungcheol hyung?” Without a second thought, Soonyoung blurted that out. Jihoon groaned.

“I lost because of you. And what? How’d you come up with that? It’s gross.” Jihoon looked at Soonyoung and showed a disgusted face.

“I just thought that maybe…” And before Soonyoung could finish. Jihoon talked.

“Seungcheol’s my cousin.”

This time, it was Soonyoung who is speechless. 

“Cousin. You’re family?” Soonyoung wanted to make sure.

“Yeah. Oh… I didn’t actually mention that, right? I thought Mingyu told you. But yeah, we’re related.” Jihoon played another round in his phone.

_ Jihoon and Seungcheol are cousins. Then.. who does Jihoon like?  _ Before Soonyoung could go deep into his thoughts, the younger spoke.

“I thought we’re ordering.”

“Ah… okay I’ll call. You want chicken?”

Jihoon smiled while still playing. “Yes, please.”

Soonyoung decided to drop the topic for now as he needed to organize his thoughts.

🐯🐯

Soonyoung doesn’t know what to do. He’s been confused ever since Jihoon told him that Seungcheol and Jeonghan are dating. What’s more is that Jihoon seemed okay with the idea and that he knows it for the longest time already.  _ Does that mean that Jihoon is in love with someone else? Could it be a classmate? But Jihoon doesn’t even interact with them except when needed… It’s also not likely that he’s in love with either Mingyu and Wonwoo… or is Jihoon in love at all? But the lie says it all though.  _ These thoughts keep on rummaging inside Soonyoung’s head. However, the thought that keeps on lingering and for him it is highly likely, is that maybe, just maybe, Jihoon might be in love with him, too. Being somewhat pessimistic, he shakes of the idea and decided to get the help of his hyung.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 4:23 PM _

Hyung are you busy?

_ From Seungcheol: _

_ 4:24 PM _

My classes finish at 5. Why? You need something?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 4:25 PM _

Can we meet hyung?

_ From Seungcheol: _

_ 4:25 PM _

Sure! Meet me at the cafe near your university.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 4:26 PM _

See you hyung!

Soonyoung has been sitting at the cafe for almost half an hour when Seungcheol tapped his shoulder.

“Thanks for meeting with me hyung. Do you want some coffee? My treat.” The younger offered.

“Thanks, Soonyoung. One iced coffee, please.” 

Soonyoung got his and Seungcheol’s drink. He sat down on the chair facing Seungcheol. He took his drink and sipped. While drinking, the older spoke.

“You’re going to ask about Jihoon, aren’t you?”

Soonyoung choked on his drink and started coughing. While chuckling, Seungcheol offered him a tissue.

“I guess you aren’t prepared for that?” Seungcheol showed Soonyoung a sly smirk.

“Hyung… uhm… What I mean is… How’d you know?” 

“It’s obvious. The way you look at him. Actually, when we first met, I was teasing you.”

“Why’d you do that hyung?”

“Because I want to see the flustered face of my cute cousin.”

_ Wait… what? Cousin? So he’s not pertaining to me? _

“I don’t quite understand, hyung.”

“Ahhh young love.” Seungcheol muttered again. “I can’t believe the both of you haven’t realized yet.”

Upon hearing that, Soonyoung’s ears perked up. “Hyung… I’m actually not quite good as this. This is actually my first time so...”

“Jihoon likes you.” Seungcheol suddenly blurted out. What’s surprising for Soonyoung is that Seungcheol’s number did not rise. When Seungcheol noticed that the other is still in a state of shock. He smiled to himself and continued talking. “Jihoon doesn’t know how to deal with feelings. It’s his first time, too. He’s an honest kid but I’m sure you’ve noticed that he’s bad with emotions. I mean, he can’t handle new emotions. Like right now. So he pours his heart into his songs. And one way or another, I’m sure he has shown you how he truly felt.”

“Oh… so that’s why… I thought he was in love with you or something...”

“Wait a minute… didn’t you know that Jihoon and I are cousins?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “I just recently found out.”

Seungcheol started laughing hysterically. “Oh my God, Soonyoung! You are so adorable.” He kept laughing until he was satisfied. Soonyoung is starting to feel embarrassed. He can’t believe he was this naive. 

“The reason that me and Jihoon are close is because he’s my cousin. We’re family. And about Jeonghan… we’re actually dating. For about five years now. Jihoon knows, too, because we always hang out.”

Soonyoung is slowly processing what the other is saying. Bit by bit, everything is starting to make sense. Seungcheol’s number also hasn’t increased.

“Soonyoung, I know you like Jihoon, too. I only want him to be happy. He’s a good kid and I love him so much. He means like a brother to me.” Seungcheol continued.

“I know, hyung. Jihoon loves you, too.” Soonyoung smiled at the older.

“Ahhh… Jihoon’s going to hate me. I told you about his feelings.”

“Wait, Jihoon admitted them to you?”

“Yep. Poor boy doesn’t know what to do. So he wrote you a song instead. I’m sure you’ve heard it, right?”

And just like that, every realization that Soonyoung can think of suddenly dawned on him. He stood up immediately. “Hyung, I’m really sorry but I think I should go now.”

“Okay. I think I know what you’ll do. Also, I know you won’t do it but hurt Jihoon once and you know what’s coming. I really like you for Jihoon, you know.” Seungcheol just loves his cousin so much.

“Of course, hyung. I may make mistakes sometimes but I know what I’m feeling for Jihoon is real. I won’t do something that will make him unhappy. I love him too much.” Soonyoung blushed. He just admitted his feelings out loud. And with that, Soonyoung dashed out of the cafe.

🐯🐯

He doesn’t know why but Soonyoung started to sprint towards his apartment. He needs to see Jihoon right now and confirm what Seungcheol said.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 7:15 PM _

Where are you right now?

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 7:17 PM _

Going home. 

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 7:18 PM _

Let’s meet.

Jihoon thought that Soonyoung’s text was weird but he agreed to it. 

Soonyoung was really in a hurry that he even saw Jihoon go inside their apartment building. 

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung shouted. But the other didn’t hear. Again, Soonyoung sprinted. When he reached their floor, he saw Jihoon trying to unlock the door to his apartment. While trying to catch his breath, he cornered Jihoon. Soonyoung was looking directly at Jihoon’s eyes.

“Jihoon-” He hesitated but his gut feeling is stronger this time. “Are you perhaps in love with me?” Soonyoung was serious.

Jihoon gulped and faked a laugh right after. The question took him by surprise. Jihoon’s face is starting to heat up. “W-What are you talking about Soonyoung? Now, move so I can go to my unit. I want to rest, you know?”

“Jihoon, are you in love with me?” Soonyoung repeated the question. His gaze is more intense but you can feel the sincerity. 

For a few seconds, Jihoon was quiet. Soonyoung was starting to panic. Maybe he read Jihoon wrong? Maybe their friends are wrong? Maybe Seungcheol hyung was wrong?

The silence broke as the younger spoke. “N-no, I’m not in love with you Soonyoung.”

Jihoon saw the reaction of the other. Soonyoung’s face fell until...

Slowly, Jihoon’s number which was one turned to two. Soonyoung’s face lit up. He connected the dots and the lie revealed Jihoon’s true feelings. He smirked at Jihoon.

Jihoon, slightly confused, asked, “Why are you smiling?”

“Jihoon, do you love me?” Soonyoung’s face softens. His smile widens. 

Jihoon was flustered and his face is already as red as a tomato. “What’s with all these questions? No, I don’t have feelings for you.”  _ 3\.  _ Jihoon’s lie count increased. He was about to go in his unit when Soonyoung held his wrists. 

Soonyoung was smiling softly at him. "I love you, too, Jihoon." Soonyoung held Jihoon’s face, he leaned in as he connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This was Jihoon's song. Click [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwZv5jjPaBE). This chapter became longer because I missed Seungcheol and Jeonghan very much. 
> 
> Please leave your comments! I also want to know your thoughts, too!


	5. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Soonyoung and Jihoon kissed, the latter avoided the other. What will be the next step for the both of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry for the delay of this chapter!! It has been in my drafts for at least 5 months now 😭 The real world sucked the energy out of me. But here it is!! This fic should have been 5 chapters only but I didn't anticipate the length of chapter 5, so I decided to cut it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

"Jihoon's avoiding me."

"Why do I feel like things are repeating themselves?" Wonwoo said. Soonyoung, eyes still glassy, was in despair at the usual cafe with Wonwoo and Mingyu. The latter, like last time, is getting drinks for them. 

"Won, I think I screwed things up. It’s been three days! That's it. I'm going back to Namyangju. I'll just raise our cows and maybe some chickens. I don't know if I'll be able to make crops grow but I think I'll manage somehow. You just have to water them, right? And not let them die? Now, Won, you with me?" Soonyoung was dead serious. His eyes were full of determination. His best friend can only heave a deep sigh.

"Why is Wonwoo involved again?" The tall guy asked as he sat beside his boyfriend with their drinks.

"Oh Mingyu, you're back. Let's go back to Namyangju. A new life awaits us!"

"Oh wait…" Poor boy was actually contemplating the idea. "So we don't have to study, right?" Mingyu said.

*Yes! You don't have to do your homework and we'll never go hungry again because we'll grow our own food! And you’re a great cook, right? We can raise our own livestock if you want." Soonyoung said excitedly as if it's the life he has always wanted.

Wonwoo, for the nth time that hour, heaves a deep sigh. "Hold your horses. And I don't mean literally. No one's going anywhere."

"But" Mingyu said with his big puppy eyes. “Soonyoung is actually making sense. Think about it Wonwoo, we can have a care-free life there! And just as Soonyoung said, I can also cook for you everyday!”

“You do that here, too, you know. As much as I would like to be close to my family. I still have dreams I want to pursue. I’m sure you do, too. It wouldn’t matter where we are as long as we’re together. But now, you know we need to finish our studies first, right?” Wonwoo tried to explain to his boyfriend hoping that what he’s saying will snap the two to reality.

Mingyu smiled and held his boyfriend’s hand tightly before turning to Soonyoung. “I think you need to approach Jihoon, Soonyoung. You can’t go on like this. You can’t keep running away.”

“But..” Soonyoung tried to reason out.

“But what? Also, why did Jihoon start avoiding you, anyway? I’m sure it’s not that bad. Jihoon is one of the kindest guys I’ve ever met. ” Mingyu asked.

Soonyoung turned pale. Ever since “that” incident. He hasn’t mentioned any of it to anyone. Even to his best friend. “Uhm… nothing happened between me and Jihoon.”

“Well, even if I don’t have your gift. I know you’re lying.” Wonwoo scoffed.

“I told you, guys, Jihoon is-”

“Jihoon is what?” Soonyoung was cut off by a familiar voice. He turned around and Jihoon was there, eyes meeting his. It’s the first time they looked at each other after the incident. 

“Ah… nothing. I told them that you are busy.” Soonyoung tried to save himself. Jihoon was still looking at Soonyoung. Not uttering a single word. Mingyu and Wonwoo start to exchange glances as if they are talking with their minds.

Jihoon still froze there. Like he was thinking of something, which in fact, he is. He remembered what happened three days ago. 

_ Soonyoung was smiling softly at him. “I love you, too, Jihoon.” Soonyoung held Jihoon’s face, he leaned in as he connected their lips. The younger was shocked at the older’s action. He can’t process the fact that soft lips are pressed against his. Another heartbeat and he slowly closed his eyes as he was, in fact, enjoying the moment. Heart pounding like there’s no tomorrow. Soonyoung is kissing him. And he is kissing Soonyoung. The guy who made his heart flutter for the past months. The guy who became the muse for his songs. They are kissing.  _

_ After a few seconds, both of them slowly leaned back as they opened their eyes. Both are hesitating to speak, still taking in the moment.  _

_ “I-” Soonyoung uttered first.  _

_ And when Jihoon heard the older’s voice. Something in him snapped as he immediately looked at the eyes of the other. Jihoon didn’t know what happened but emotions kept pouring in. So, he did what he first thought he should do. He immediately opened the door to his apartment and went inside. Closing the door at Soonyoung’s face. His cheeks slowly have a pinkish tint. He heard the older knock twice and kept calling his name. _

_ “Uhm… I’m tired, Soonyoung. Let’s talk tomorrow.” The younger blurted. _

_ “Okay.” He heard a soft answer from the other. His voice is obviously deflated.  _

_ But they didn’t talk. Jihoon doesn’t want to confront Soonyoung until he has his feelings sorted out. Was he that easy to read? Why did Soonyoung talk as if he knows what he’s feeling? Jihoon knows that he’s an honest person and he feels as if Soonyoung can wholeheartedly understand that. With these thoughts, he just kept on thinking about Soonyoung. And just like that, three days flew by.  _

“So, Jihoon, why don’t you join us?” Mingyu felt the tension in the air so he offered a seat to Jihoon to break the ice.

Jihoon, for the first time since he arrived, looked at another human being other than Soonyoung. 

“Uhm… I’m with Seungcheol hyung and Jeonghan hyung. They’re actually ordering. I guess we can find other seats.”

“If it’s okay with them, they can sit with us. The cafe is a bit full now, you know?” Wonwoo stated.

After looking around, Jihoon said, “Okay. Let me just ask them, okay?” He turned around and headed toward the direction of the cashier. 

When he was nowhere near them, Wonwoo and Mingyu immediately glared at Soonyoung. The latter, seemingly unaware of what’s happening. 

“Well, obviously, something did happen? Care to share?” Wonwoo interrogated his best friend.

“Jihoon was definitely not his usual self if you know what I’m saying.” Mingyu supplied.

Soonyoung was contemplating if this is a good time to tell them. However, when he saw Jihoon, he was confused for the moment and thought that it wouldn’t be so bad if his friends knew about his situation. He glanced over to where Jihoon was and saw that he was talking to Seungcheol and pointed to them. It looks like they were still waiting for their drinks and snacks. He turned to his friends.

“Jihoon and I kissed.” Soonyoung said in a whisper.

“What the hell?!!” Wonwoo said in a loud voice.

“Keep it down!” Soonyoung leaned in as he kept talking in a soft voice. “We kissed three days ago… after that he ignored me…”

“What? Why? Oh my, please tell me it’s mutual.” Mingyu has that worried look on his face.

“It is! Okay?!” Soonyoung defensively said. “Well… I think it is…”

“What do you mean, you think?” Wonwoo raised his eyebrows at his best friend’s statement.

“Well… I don’t know. I asked him if he loved me and he kept denying it. Then… I saw his lie count increased so-”

“Kwon Soonyoung. Did you just use your power for that?” Mingyu said. Irritation laced in his voice.

“Buuuuuut-”

“Did you at least tell him your feelings?” Mingyu continued.

“I did… then I kissed him.”

“Are you sure he heard that? Maybe your actions startled him or something.” Wonwoo said.

“I don’t know… after that he kind of got red and hurriedly went inside his apartment. Then… he started avoiding me. I was going to talk about that but…”

“Well, you still have to approach him, you know? Just to make things clear between you two. I’m pretty sure he’s just as shocked as you.” Wonwoo advised his friend. 

“Yeah.. I know. I just have to find the right timing.” Soonyoung sighed.

As soon as they finished talking, Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Jeonghan were approaching their table. Seungcheol immediately sat beside Mingyu and Jeonghan followed. Leaving the seat beside Soonyoung unoccupied. Jihoon hesitantly sat beside Soonyoung but acted like it was nothing so as not to cause any trouble for their friends. As soon as the three settled in, Soonyoung noticed that he and Jihoon ordered the same thing. 

To start a conversation with the younger he turned to him and said, “Hey, we ordered the same thing. Do you like caramel macchiato, too?”

Jihoon, who is obviously shocked because Soonyoung spoke to him replied, “Yeah. I like sweet drinks.”

Soonyoung smiled sheepishly at him while Jihoon looked the other way when he met eyes with the other. Noticing the awkward air between the two, Seungcheol spoke to break the tension.

“Hey! I have extra tickets for a theme park. Got it from one of my friends but they didn’t push through due to some personal matters.” Seungcheol gets the tickets in his bag. “Do you guys wanna join? It’s already paid so you’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Oh hyung! That would be great! I’ve always wanted to go to a theme park!” Mingyu enthusiastically said.

“When are we going, hyung? Thank you for these by the way.” Wonwoo asked while Seungcheol handed him their tickets.

“It’s tomorrow, Saturday. I’m sure you guys have no classes, right?” Jeonghan was the one who answered.

“I think I’ll pass.” Soonyoung said while looking down at his cup.

“Why? Do you have something to do?” Seungcheol was the one who spoke this time.

“Uhm… I…” Soonyoung was hesitant.

“Oh!” Wonwoo immediately got it. “Soonyoung doesn’t like theme park rides.”

“Ahhh… the last time we went, he didn’t get to ride after we tried the rollercoaster.” Mingyu added as he remembered their trip when they were in high school. 

“I just think that the ticket would be wasted on me. I mean, you can bring who you want, hyung.” Soonyoung explained. As much as he would like to join the others, he just feels that he will hinder them. He gets dizzy easily and is too much of a coward to actually try riding extreme rides.

“That’s too bad then. Guess we can’t force you, huh?” Seungcheol said but it’s obvious that he was kind of sad since he wanted to go with all of them.

“I’ll join you.” Jihoon spoke suddenly. His gaze is soft while looking at Soonyoung.

Soonyoung threw him a confused look. As if asking what the younger meant.

Jihoon immediately shifted his gaze to his drink. “Uhm… I mean, I’m not good with rides either. I’ll join you if these guys want to try the extreme rides.” Jihoon’s lie count is still 3. Even if Jihoon does not like theme parks, too, Soonyoung found that fact amusing. 

Seungcheol was smiling to himself. “That’s settled then. Besides there are mellow rides in the theme park that we’re going to. So both of you shouldn’t worry.” Seungcheol handed them their tickets.

Soonyoung was still looking at Jihoon. When the younger glanced at him, the older hurriedly shifted his gaze to his watch. “Oh shoot! I have to go to the library to finish some paperwork.” He was literally saved by the bell. 

Wonwoo looked at his watch. “Oh then we better go. I still have one last class.”

“I’ll stay here.” Mingyu said to Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung glanced at Jihoon and murmured a soft “Goodbye”. The younger just waved his arm and the two went out of the cafe leaving the rest to talk and enjoy their free time.

🐯🐯

While lying down on his bed, looking at the ceiling, he felt his phone vibrate indicating that he received a message.

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:15 PM _

Hey.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:17 PM _

Yow! What’s up? ( ͡❛ ‿‿ ͡❛)

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:19 PM _

Do you want to go together tomorrow? Seungcheol hyung said that we should meet up in front of the park. And I guess Mingyu and Wonwoo will just meet us there.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:20 PM _

Okay! We can do that. (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ What time are we supposed to meet them?

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:21 PM _

The park will open at 11 AM. So around that time, I guess. They want to use the ticket to the fullest.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:21 PM _

Oh okay! Fine by me. So what time will the two of us meet? ⊂ ͡❛ ‿‿ ͡❛つ

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:22 PM _

Would 10:15 be okay?

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:22 PM _

That’s okay! Wouldn’t want to be late, right? ≧◠‿◠≦

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:24 PM _

Soonyoung

Soonyoung felt his heart beat faster. Could this be it? He didn’t want to force the conversation to the other so he waited for him to open the topic up.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:24 PM _

Yes, Jihoon?

_ From Jihoon: _

_ 8:25 PM _

Ah nothing. See you tomorrow. Don’t be late. Goodnight.

_ From Soonyoung: _

_ 8:25 PM _

Oh.. goodnight, Jihoon. See you tomorrow! ⊂ ͡❛ ω ͡❛つ

Soonyoung guessed that the younger still needed time. He didn’t want to shove his feelings to the other. With that in mind, after cleaning his apartment and doing the laundry, he got ready for bed and prepared his heart for tomorrow. He’s going to need all the luck in the world to straighten things out with Jihoon.

🐯🐯

Jihoon got out of his apartment as soon as it’s time to meet Soonyoung. To his surprise the older was already outside, waiting for him by the door. He locked his apartment and looked at the other. Soonyoung immediately showed him a bright smile.

“I got excited.” Soonyoung explained. Soonyoung is wearing blue ripped jeans, a white shirt and a light blue cardigan. Jihoon thought that he looked so good and that he dressed appropriately. Soonyoung can be quite attractive if he really tried to make himself look presentable. While staring, Jihoon felt his cheeks get warmer as he has been staring at the other for too long.

After no response from the younger, Soonyoung cleared his throat and said, “Oh look, we match?”

Jihoon immediately looked at what he’s wearing. Soonyoung looking so stylish made him forget what he put on minutes ago. Jihoon was wearing dark black jeans, a light blue shirt, and tied around his waist was a white jacket. Basically, he’s wearing the same colors as Soonyoung and without mentioning, he thought that they looked like a couple.

“Do you want me to change?” Jihoon blurted out what first came to his mind.

Soonyoung, obviously startled by the question answered, “No! You look really good. And I don’t mind if we match.” Soonyoung tried to hide his smile but to no avail.

Jihoon’s face softened. “Okay then. Let’s go.”

The two walked side by side and throughout the way, they started to talk about various things that interest them. It’s as if nothing happened and the feeling of familiarity is very much welcomed. Soonyoung, even if it has only been three days, missed Jihoon. He missed the other’s smile, how he giggled over Soonyoung’s stories about his daily life. Jihoon on the other hand would talk about movies he recently watched and basically whatever comes to his mind. And being Soonyoung, he just finds everything about the other fascinating.  _ Ah I really do love this guy.  _ Soonyoung thought to himself.  _ Well, I better do something… within the day at least.  _ With that in mind, Soonyoung would try to confess again. He’s hoping to clear things up with Jihoon because if he’s going to be honest, he wanted something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading! First and foremost, Congratulations to Seventeen for another comeback!! Click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdZdxocqzq4) if you want to watch it. Let's all support Seventeen!! The last chapter will be posted within the week. I just need to make a few adjustments! Again sorry for the delay and please stay safe!! Comments and kudos are gladly accepted!! 💖💖


	6. I Fell In Love First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Given their time, will Soonyoung be able to confess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh we're at the last chapter already!! I am so thankful because as of posting this, we're already at 300+ kudos! Thank you so much! Apologies in advance for the typos. I hope you enjoy reading! 💖 Also, please read the end notes. 💖💖

“Oh there they are!” Jeonghan shouted and waved at Soonyoung and Jihoon. The two hurriedly went to their friends.

“The park does not open for another fifteen minutes. Why are you guys so early?” Jihoon asked as he tried to catch his breath.

“This one is really looking forward to it.” Wonwoo said while pointing at his boyfriend.

“Hey! You are, too!” Mingyu tried to defend himself.

“We want to be early because you know how much Jeonghan hates waiting in line.” Seungcheol stated.

“Well if you look at the line right now, there really are a few people. Most theme park goers do not come in until late in the afternoon because they want to enjoy the fireworks at night.” Jeonghan said, trying to justify why they were so early.

“Yeah yeah, we get it, hyung.” Soonyoung answered. 

“Oh? You two matched?” Seungcheol noted while showing his gummy smile. Obviously entertained by how cute the two were.

“Why? Does it look weird?” Jihoon immediately said. Soonyoung wasn’t expecting for the other to speak but he did.

“No. I think you both look great.” Seungcheol honestly said. Soonyoung noticed that Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Jeonghan were all smirking at the side. He rolled his eyes at them.

When Jihoon was about to speak, Soonyoung noticed that the theme park’s staff were starting to let people in. To not let the others press them further, he said, “Look, people are gathered by the gate.. I think we should line up already.” The others noticed that and started going towards the entrance. They went inside and started making plans.

“We have time left until lunch. I suggest we ride first? What do you guys think?” Seungcheol asked them.

“I think it’s better if we ride those that we know will have long lines. The extreme rides, I mean.” Jeonghan replied.

“Me and Jihoon will just find other rides. I guess we'll meet for lunch?” Soonyoung said, remembering that the other will accompany him and he thought he would use that opportunity to talk to the other.

“Okay. We’ll call you if it’s time to meet up for lunch.” Wonwoo reminded them. “Are you sure you guys are going to be okay?”

“Yes, we’ll be fine. Don’t worry, Wonwoo, I won’t lose this one.” Jihoon said as he pointed at Soonyoung earning a chuckle from the others. 

“Okay! Then, have fun!!” Mingyu waved at them enthusiastically and showed a knowing smile. The four headed towards the extreme rides of the park leaving the two alone by themselves. Soonyoung turned to the younger.

“So, where do you wanna go?” 

Thinking deeply, Jihoon replied, “How about we ride the bump cars?”.

“Oh that’s great. Let’s go!” The two of them walked towards the ride. Soonyoung thought of the things he should say to the younger.

🐯🐯

Surprisingly, the line isn’t long and they are currently fourth in line. Jeonghan was right. There aren’t many people in the park at this time. Fortunately, they listened to him. 

“You know what, I actually want to learn how to drive.” Jihoon mentioned.

“Oh? I want to learn, too, and earn my driver’s license. Why do you want to study? You want to buy a car or something?” 

“It’s a basic and useful skill, you know? I don’t plan on buying a car but if ever we go on a trip, we can rent one so that we can plan accordingly. We can have an endless amount of stop overs if we like. That would be fun, I guess. Maybe a camping trip? Or just a trip to the beach.”. Jihoon is smiling so bright that Soonyoung thought he should’ve worn sunglasses today. Another thing that makes Soonyoung like Jihoon is the fact that he genuinely enjoys spending quality time with his friends. Even if Jihoon is only thinking of it, he seems to be really fond of the idea that they should take a trip.

Soonyoung chuckled. “So do you want to learn together?”

Jihoon looked at him expectantly, “That would be okay. We can enroll together and both acquire our license.”

Soonyoung returned a smile and thought that maybe, this is his chance.

“Jihoon… I’ve been-”

He suddenly stopped talking because of a loud buzzer indicating that the ride is over. This means that it is now their turn. 

“They're done. What car are you aiming for?” Jihoon asked him.

Soonyoung looked at him then glanced at the people who are now leaving the bump cars. 

“I’ll go for the orange car. Number fifteen.”

“The red one for me. Don’t bump me, okay? Just let me drive freely”

Soonyoung laughed at Jihoon’s statement. “Jihoon, it’s not called bump cars for nothing.”

Jihoon just rolled his eyes as the park staff started to let them in. They got their desired cars and when all were settled in, a loud buzzer was heard.

🐯🐯

“Maybe you really do need to take lessons.” Jihoon said while sneering at Soonyoung.

“Bump cars are different from real cars, okay?” Soonyoung said defensively.

Jihoon roared a loud laugh. “You were stuck in the corner for about three minutes!! The staff had to push your car because you can’t get out. Even those middle schoolers were better at driving than you!!”

“Jihoon, there was no reverse pedal!!” Soonyoung tried to explain to the almost out of breath Jihoon. At this point, Soonyoung was already pouting. When Jihoon composed himself, he noticed that the other was sulky. He thought that he was so cute and would probably want to do something about that pout. 

“I’ll treat you to something.” Jihoon spoke.

“Really?” Instantly, the mood of the other was lifted.

“Yeah yeah. Do you want something?”

Soonyoung looked around and noticed a small cart that sells cotton candy. “I’m craving for something sweet. How about that one?”

“Really? Cotton candy at your age?”

“Will you treat me or not?”

Jihoon sighed. “Okay fine.”

They went to the cart and Jihoon ordered the largest one they have. The fascination in Soonyoung’s eyes when the staff was creating the cotton candy doesn’t go unnoticed to Jihoon.  _ Ah how can this guy be this cute? He’s unbelievable. _ When the staff handed the hamster shaped cotton candy to Soonyoung, bringing it closer to his face as he took a bite, Jihoon blurted, “What the hell. You look so cute!” and started laughing. Soonyoung was stunned. Jihoon just said he was cute and he wasn’t lying based on his lie count. Since he was taken by surprise by the other, Soonyoung blushed and started walking away. 

“Hey! Wait up!” Jihoon shouted while running towards the other guy. “So where do you wanna go next? It’s your turn to pick since I chose the bump cars earlier.”

Soonyoung just looked around. “Hmm… I’m not feeling the rides here. Do you want to walk around until we find something we can do?”

“Okay.”

After a few minutes of walking and when Soonyoung’s cotton candy was long gone, they both heard a group of friends talking outside what seemed to be a haunted horror booth.

“Seokmin, I swear it’s not that bad.”

“But Shua hyung, look!! Everyone going out of the horror house looks so distressed!!” The panic in Seokmin’s eyes is evident. The tall guy beside him started laughing.

“Jun hyung! It’s not that funny okay!” Seokmin glared at Jun.

“I’m sorry, Seokmin but it’s just so funny that you are going to be scared by this.” Jun tried to reason out. “Right, Minghao?”

“What Jun hyung meant is that the ghosts in the haunted house are people, too, Seokmin.” Minghao explained.

“Besides, we’re with you, okay? You can even stay in the middle.” Joshua assured the younger. 

“So let’s just enter, okay?” Minghao also tried to convince Seokmin.

“Okay fine. But Jun hyung, don’t scare me, okay? I’m warning you.” Seokmin said.

“Okay, I guess.” Jun agreed and the group of friends lined up so that they could also enter the haunted house. The exterior of the booth was extravagant and that it looked like it housed ghosts. Maybe this is the reason why those friends want to try it.

“Hey. You want to try going in there?” Soonyoung asked Jihoon.

“Uhm… I wouldn’t say I’d be fond of it but…” Jihoon paused as if hesitating. “If you want to go, then I guess we can…”

“Well, if you don’t want it we can just find other rides. I’m cool with that.”

“No. You seemed interested in this. Let’s try it.” Jihoon said.

Soonyoung wanted to try the haunted house to know what the hype is all about. Besides, he has been to horror houses before and they were not so bad. A bit of jump scares here and there but overall, it was fun especially with friends. The both of them lined up and since there was an age limit for this, the line was short.

A few minutes later, the staff let groups in. Up next is them and when they first entered, it was really dark and only the floors were dimly lit. Jihoon stopped in his tracks.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked, worry laced in his voice.

“Uhm… C-can I hold your arm?” Jihoon isn’t really fond of things like this but Soonyoung looked like he really wanted to find out what’s going on here.

“Okay. Hold on tight.” Soonyoung said, offering his hand. Jihoon wrapped his hand around Soonyoung’s forearm. Good thing it’s dark because Soonyoung is smiling ever so brightly. 

The both of them started walking and a few seconds later, they heard a loud scream from a few steps away from them.  _ It must be that Seokmin guy from earlier. I hope they’re okay. Must be a jumpscare up ahead. _ Soonyoung thought and after that, he noticed that the other stopped walking.

“Soonyoung…” Jihoon spoke softly. 

“I… want to close my eyes. I don’t think I can handle what’s up ahead.”

It took a minute before Soonyoung could register what the other said. “Oh, it’s fine. Don’t worry. I’ll guide you.” Without another word, Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Jihoon.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Yeah… I really hate jumpscares the most. I know they are humans but...”

“No. I suggested we go to this one, okay? No need for you to feel sorry.”

“Okay. Let’s go.” Jihoon closed his eyes but with Soonyoung’s arms wrapped around him, he doesn’t feel that anxious anymore. He feels protected and safe. 

Soonyoung likes being this close to Jihoon. If it’s possible, he can do this all day. As they cross many jump scares, Soonyoung doesn’t even flinch because all he is thinking about is getting Jihoon out of there. Their proximity is making him think that he should confess after this.

A few minutes again and they arrived at the exit. Soonyoung is still not letting go of Jihoon even if the younger one has already opened his eyes. Their faces are a few inches apart. When Soonyoung was about to talk and confess, his phone rang. Being snapped back from his trance, he let go of the other and answered his phone.

“Where are you?” Wonwoo asked from the other line.

“Just got out of the haunted house.” Soonyoung answered. 

“Oh Seungcheol hyung is hungry so I guess we should go have lunch. Meet us in the food court at the middle of the park.”

“Okay.”

Soonyoung turned to Jihoon and said the plan. Following Wonwoo’s instructions, they went to the middle of the park. Soonyoung thought that his confession would just have to wait.

🐯🐯

"Over here!" Seungcheol waved his arms. The other four were already sitting in a circular table with six chairs. Jihoon and Soonyoung settled themselves.

"If you don't mind, Seungcheol already ordered food for us since he's hungry." Jeonghan said to the other two.

"I ordered two large pizzas and a bucket of fried chicken. I also ordered coke for you, Jihoon." Seungcheol said. "You can have additional orders if you want."

Jihoon's face lit up upon the mention of his favorite drink. "Thanks, hyung. How about rice?”

“Yep. Already included. Anything else?” Seungcheol answered.

"Let's just order later if the food isn't enough." Soonyoung said. 

A few minutes later, their food came and stories filled their lunch time. Wonwoo was telling the story of how Mingyu almost fainted on one ride that they have tried. Wonwoo even showed the pictures he printed from the booth. Indeed, Mingyu looked really pale. Well, who wouldn't when a ride has a fifty meter drop? No one can blame Mingyu. The four also tried the extreme roller coaster found in the park. All of them enjoyed that ride, especially Seungcheol. Jeonghan printed the picture captured there because he and Seungcheol looked absolutely stunning albeit riding the fastest ride in the amusement park. And even if he was screaming, Mingyu also looked good in that picture. Wonwoo, even though he enjoyed the ride, had his eyes closed because that part of the ride was scary. Jihoon also told them what they did earlier but didn't mention what happened in the horror house. Soonyoung was kind enough to not mention it, too. They finished their lunch and rested for a while after that.

"Hey we actually saw a small roller coaster near here." Wonwoo said.

"I think you guys can handle it." Mingyu told them.

"There are even middle schoolers who were riding it so you should try it with us." Jeonghan really wanted to convince the two to ride at least one extreme ride with them.

"There is one drop at the middle of the ride but everything is relaxed from there." Seungcheol said.

The two looked at each other and as if they read each other's minds, they spoke simultaneously.

"We'll see it first." With that, they quickly headed to the ride.

🐯🐯

The roller coaster was mild compared to other rides in the amusement park hence, Jihoon and Soonyoung would try it. There is a bit of a line for this ride and their group would be part of the second batch who will ride.

“Are you sure I can’t back out?” Soonyoung asked.

“We are already next in line. Besides we said that there is only one drop so don’t worry.” Wonwoo assured his best friend. "Also, you will be sitting with Jihoon." Wonwoo, smirking, whispered the last part to his ear.

In a flash, it’s now their turn. Seungcheol and Jeonghan decided to take the front row seats as they wanted rides like this. Mingyu and Wonwoo were seated right behind them. Soonyoung even though he really is scared, entered the cart behind his best friend. Jihoon is following him.

“Hey, you scared?” Jihoon glanced at Soonyoung as they settled their seatbelts. The belts weren’t as bulky as other extreme rides so they can move around freely.

“Yeah. Just… a bit nervous about the drop.”

“You can hold my hand if you want?” Jihoon offered his hand, palm up. Soonyoung immediately grabbed it.

“Your hands are sweaty.” Jihoon chuckled while he tightened his grip at the hands of the other.

“I’m nervous. Okay?” Soonyoung replied while reciprocating the action of the younger.

When all ride goers are settled and secured, the staff starts the ride. It was slow at first but soon, it started to gain momentum for the big drop. Soonyoung, at every acceleration of the ride, would maneuver his body towards Jihoon. He was scared but at the same time, he kept thinking how he’s holding hands with Jihoon and would pretty much want to stay that way. The ride approaches the middle and Soonyoung just closes his eyes.

“Jihoon!!!!” Soonyoung squished himself beside the younger when they approached the peak. He felt the younger remove his grip from his hand and hold his shoulder instead as if he was hugging him. The ride was a blur after that because it was the fastest part and Soonyoung only regained his senses when he heard the buzzer again. He opened his eyes and Jihoon was already removing his buckle.

He followed the others at the picture booth since they wanted to get copies if they were good. Jeonghan and Seungcheol decided to challenge each other and did a poker face pose. Needless to say, both of them won. The friends were laughing because they were literally poker faced at the big drop. Seungcheol decided to get a copy because they were funny and cute in it. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo also had a fun shot. They played rock paper scissors during the drop. Wonwoo threw a rock and Mingyu used paper. Mingyu looked like a happy puppy because he won while teasing his boyfriend. Wonwoo just smiled fondly at him as he paid for the picture. He thought that he’d hang it in their apartment. 

Next up is Jihoon and Soonyoung’s photo. When it was shown on the screen, it is an understatement to say that Soonyoung and his friends were shocked. Jihoon has his arms wrapped around Soonyoung as he was literally laughing out loud. Soonyoung looked like he wanted to cry while looking much smaller than Jihoon. Their proximity really made them look like a couple. No one dared to say a word when Jihoon said that he will be printing the picture. 

When all of them were finished, noting that no one mentioned how cute the two looked in their picture, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, and Mingyu decided to continue their extreme ride hopping. 

“I guess we’ll be meeting when the fireworks start, okay?” Jeonghan said.

“Yes hyung.” Soonyoung replied.

The four went on with their way leaving the two alone again.

“I just want to take the afternoon slow.” Jihoon spoke. “Want to hang out in the arcade? They have different games there.”

“Sure.” Soonyoung instantly agreed with Jihoon as he was also drained by their roller coaster ride.

🐯🐯

Not many people are in the arcade because most are enjoying other rides. Without further ado, Jihoon and Soonyoung started playing games. They tried basketball and Soonyoung’s score was far worse than the other. Soonyoung just let Jihoon be happy. They also tried darts lots of times and with their cumulative points, they won a small tiger keychain. Money well spent. 

The next game that caught Jihoon’s eyes was a Knock the Cans game. Actually, it was the prize that caught his eyes. There was a big Iron Man stuffed toy hanging from the prize rack. Soonyoung noticed this and from their talk earlier, he concluded that Iron Man is Jihoon’s favorite character from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.

“You want that?” Soonyoung said.

“Uhm…” Jihoon snapped out of his trance. “Actually… it’s kinda cute. Look Iron Man is so big!”

“Okay.” Soonyoung, who is smiling softly, said as he took out his wallet. He went to the person who is in charge of the game and paid for seven turns. They only get one shot for each turn because the prizes are big. 

“There. Do you wanna go first? Don’t worry this is my treat.” Soonyoung asked Jihoon as he offered him the ball.

“Okay. But don’t blame me if we don’t get it.” 

After six games, while they took turns, they still hadn't gotten the prize. At this point, Jihoon was losing hope. Jihoon took the last turn and just like the last six games, he still didn’t knock all the cans off the table. Jihoon sighed after.

“Well, I guess it’s not for us, then.” Jihoon said. Obviously sad that they didn’t win the Iron Man stuffed toy. 

“Wait here.” Soonyoung immediately went to the staff and paid for another turn. After that, he went back to Jihoon’s side.

“Here. Last try. If we still don’t succeed, I’ll just buy you one of those.” Soonyoung said jokingly, earning a chuckle from the younger.

“I’m pretty sure they don’t sell those anywhere.” Jihoon said. “Uhm… You should take this turn. I’m not confident in my throw and it’s your money anyway. Don’t worry I won’t blame you for anything.”

Soonyoung thought for a while before agreeing with Jihoon. He fixed his stance and was ready to throw the ball. He glanced at Jihoon and the latter was completely fixated on the Iron Man stuffed toy.  _ You can do this. Jihoon wants that and it would make him happy.  _ Soonyoung chanted to himself. He aggressively threw the ball and was shocked to see that it toppled all cans to the ground. After a second of processing things, Jihoon spoke excitedly. 

“Oh my God!! You did it, Soonyoung!!” Jihoon was practically jumping up and down.

“Yes!! I did it!” Soonyoung followed through. The staff handed them the prize and Jihoon was grinning until his eyes turned into crescents.

“You can have that.” Soonyoung said, pleased by the fact that he made Jihoon happy. He thought that he’d gladly waste all of his savings on Iron Man merchandise just to see this part of Jihoon.

“Really?” Jihoon closed the space between them as he lightly hugged Soonyoung. “Thank you.” He whispered to the older. Before Soonyoung can even process what happened, Jihoon was already walking. He snapped out of it and caught up with the younger. 

“Jihoon… I have something to say…” Soonyoung and Jihoon walked towards the exit as he started talking.

“What is it?” Jihoon turned to Soonyoung.

“I-” Soonyoung didn’t know what happened but he felt a strong impact in his cheek. 

“Oh my God, Hansol!” One of the boy’s friends says. Soonyoung was hit by someone’s elbow.

“Oh!! Dude I am so sorry. I was trying this punch game and didn’t see you there.” Hansol, the guy who accidentally hit him, explained. “Chan help me get him up.”

“Apologies really. We’ll be careful next time.” Chan, while helping Hansol assist Soonyoung up, said.

“No. It’s okay. I was distracted, too so I didn’t see you guys play.” Soonyoung tried to massage his cheek.

“Are you okay, Soonyoung? Do you want to sit outside?” Jihoon immediately went to Soonyoung’s side. He looked at the other worrily.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just got a bit dizzy.” Soonyoung said as he showed a smile to not let Jihoon worry further.

“I should’ve seen you guys coming. Sorry for not stopping my friend.” 

“It’s not your fault, Seungkwan. It was an accident.” Chan said.

“But still…” Seungkwan also felt guilty because he didn’t notice that people were walking behind Hansol.

“No, really. No need to apologize, guys.” Soonyoung said.

“Uhm,.. This may seem weird but can I offer you ice cream? We’ll pay for it. I honestly feel bad.” Hansol offered.

“We wouldn’t take no for an answer, okay?” Seungkwan said.

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other before agreeing with the three. The friends looked sincere and it’s free ice cream. Who would say no to that?

🐯🐯

After getting ice cream, they bid their goodbyes to Vernon, Seungkwan, and Chan. The three were actually kind and funny. Loud, but really nice people. Jihoon and Soonyoung decided to take a break and sit at a nearby bench at the middle of the park. Soonyoung kept thinking how unlucky he was. He tried to confess to the other but somehow, something goes wrong. Does the universe hate him? Maybe the universe doesn’t want him to confess? Would he ruin his friendship with Jihoon? All these thoughts rambled inside his brain. What he didn’t notice was that the younger just kept staring at him the whole time. 

"Soonyoung…" 

Soonyoung looked at Jihoon. "Yeah?"

"I'm in love with you."

Soonyoung felt like he lost his ability to hear. Those words that he was meant to say to Jihoon was actually said to him first. 

"Uhm… I know this is sudden but I really don't expect anything in return. Sorry I said that out loud." Jihoon said, obviously deflated by Soonyoung's reaction. When the older saw that, he immediately said what first came to his mind as he held Jihoon's soft hands. 

"Jihoon… I'm in love with you, too."

Jihoon looked at him, eyes filled with surprise. But soon it turned into fondness. Right there and then, Soonyoung just wants to hug Jihoon tightly and never let him go. From afar, they heard loud buzzers from rides and screams of people. A lot of park goers were also walking in front of them.

"Uhm… Do you wanna go somewhere private?" Soonyoung asked. He just wants to pour his feelings out and he needs a quiet place to do that.

"Oh okay." They stood up and Soonyoung dragged Jihoon to a place he knew they'd be able to talk. 

The ferris wheel ride doesn't have a long line because people were at the streets of the park waiting for the parade and the fireworks. Luckily enough, the universe wanted to make up for today and Jihoon and Soonyoung were the last people who were allowed to ride the ferris wheel. They sat down inside the gondola face to face so they could speak with each other.

Soonyoung spoke first with the thought of clearing things up with Jihoon. "When I kissed you, I thought that it would be the beginning. I got ahead of myself and I'm sorry if my actions scared you. But… please know that my feelings are genuine. I wanted to talk to you after that but I understand if you didn't want to see me."

"Actually, I wasn't sure why I acted that way. Maybe I was shocked because never in my entire life would I thought you'd have feelings for me, too." Jihoon truthfully said. 

"Heeeeey." Soonyoung pouted as if taking offense from what Jihoon said. It is a bit sad that Jihoon honestly thinks that way because his lie count didn’t increase. 

"Let me finish." Jihoon said as he chuckled lightly. "I also didn't know what we were after that. You may not believe this but I think I might have taken an interest with you after we first met. I don't know why but there was something about you that I needed to discover. I know it wasn't love at first but definitely, it grew into that. I had to ask Seungcheol hyung about that because it felt… really weird to me, you know? Then that same day, we saw you at the restaurant."

"Oh so that's why you were together that time."

"Yeah, he was convinced that you might have taken an interest in me, too, but I said to him that you were just friendly and… I don't know… This is my first time falling in love. It feels foreign…"

"Jihoon… actually this is my first time, too." Soonyoung smiled at the other. "You know… the first time we went to school together, I think that was the start for me. And then, over time, it grew and now, I am sure that I have fallen deeply in love with you, Lee Jihoon."

Jihoon blushed at Soonyoung's words. There are many things he liked about Soonyoung and his straightforwardness is one of them. 

"You know. I actually wanted to confess lots of times but I couldn't find the courage to do so. And oh, if it's not obvious yet, the songs that I wrote were for you." Soonyoung remembered the songs that he listened to. All those lyrics were for him and that is just simply amazing.

"Thank you, Jihoon. You know my honest opinion about that, right?" 

"Of course." The younger smiled again and it took Soonyoung's breath away.

They are now on top of the ferris wheel and even if it's faint, they heard the announcement that the fireworks are starting soon.

"Jihoon… Will you be my boyfriend?" Soonyoung looked into Jihoon's eyes hoping that the sincerity comes across.

Jihoon leaned closer and pecked Soonyoung's lips. "Of course", he whispered. Startled by the action, Soonyoung calmly collected himself but it just made him want more. 

Soonyoung held Jihoon’s nape and pulled him closer. Soft lips are once again meeting his. Kissing Jihoon feels like you’re on a cloud going to paradise. It feels good knowing that they are meeting in the middle. Their feelings are the same and reciprocated. Add the fact that Jihoon likes him and was the first to do so. The sweet taste from Jihoon’s lips is intoxicating. Soonyoung wants more and in a second, he slipped his tongue in, earning a small smile from Jihoon. The younger giggled and pulled back to look at Soonyoung’s face. 

“We’re in a public place, Soonyoung.” Jihoon shyly said but it contradicts the way he looks at Soonyoung’s red and plump lips.

Soonyoung pouts. Jihoon immediately gives in and proceeds to peck his lips three times more.

“We can continue when we get home.” Jihoon suggested.

Soonyoung’s smile reached from ear to ear. “Okay. I like kissing you.”

Jihoon chuckled. “You have no shame, do you?”

“Why? Don’t you like kissing me, too?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if challenging the other.

Jihoon wanted to wipe that grin off of Soonyoung so he gave him a peck again. “I didn’t say that.”

“Ah you are so adorable.” Soonyoung said as he tried to internalize that Jihoon is this brave.

A few minutes more and the ride is now over. They went out of the gondola when the staff opened the door. Jihoon immediately held Soonyoung’s hand. Soonyoung looked at him while smiling.

“This is okay, right?” Jihoon asked.

“Of course. Why wouldn’t it be when you’re already my boyfriend?” Soonyoung affirms him.

Jihoon grinned. “Okay.”

“Should we tell the others?” Soonyoung asked.

“Nah… Let them find out.”

“But wouldn’t this be obvious?” Soonyoung said as he raised their connected hands. 

“Fine. Let’s not show this later. I don’t want them pestering us tonight. I wanna eat at home, too.”

Soonyoung just nodded. They have all the time to tell their friends but tonight, he just wants to spend his time with Jihoon. The fireworks started and the two of them just took in the beautiful sight.

🐯🐯

“Where have you guys been? You missed the fireworks!” Wonwoo was scolding the two as soon as they saw them at the gates.

“You also didn’t answer your phones. We thought you lost Soonyoung.” Mingyu said while looking at Jihoon. Jihoon only smiled. Soonyoung, again, glared at him.

“Sorry. We got caught up with something.” Jihoon said.

“It’s fine. Do you guys want to have dinner? My treat.” Jeonghan offered. The two shared a look and immediately got what the other is thinking.

“Uhm… thanks, hyung. But we’ll just eat dinner at the apartment. Let’s have dinner next week?” Soonyoung spoke.

The four, this time, looked at one other. “Oh okay. Guess this is goodnight, then?” Seungcheol said.

“Yes. Goodnight guys. Thank you for the tickets.” Jihoon said while he and Soonyoung turned around. Soonyoung looked over his shoulder as he waved at his friends. The other four just watched them as Jihoon slowly intertwined his fingers with Soonyoung’s. 

“Well… our plan worked.” Jeonghan noted.

“I just know that they’d be together. This is their push, right?” Seungcheol said.

“Yeah because if not for this, they’d continue avoiding each other. Good thing both of them hate extreme rides.” Mingyu also added.

“They’d tell us the story eventually. For now, dinner?” Wonwoo said. The four were happy that Jihoon and Soonyoung finally got together and it called for a celebration.

🐯🐯

While walking home, hand in hand, Soonyoung just keeps smiling to himself. He remembered their kiss earlier at the ferris wheel. How soft Jihoon’s lips are against his. This does not go unnoticed to the other.

“You’re creeping me out.” Jihoon said. 

“Huh?” Soonyoung immediately looked at the younger.

“I mean, you’re weird.” Jihoon answered followed by a soft chuckle.

“You know what, that’s actually what you said to me when we first met.” Soonyoung mentioned.

“Oh really? But you are, in fact, weird. You just stood there while shaking my hand.”

Soonyoung laughed. “I was actually processing the fact that you are a human being. You are so handsome that I thought you weren’t real.”

“W-what?” Jihoon blushed at Soonyoung’s honesty. 

“Oh you’re blushing. Are you embarrassed?” Soonyoung smirked while looking at the younger.

“Who wouldn’t be embarrassed about that? Ahhh you really know how to use your words.” Jihoon muttered.

“My boyfriend is so cute. Come here let me hug you. I know you want to.” Soonyoung offered. He really wanted to hug Jihoon. The younger shyly complied.

“I hate how you can actually read my mind.” Jihoon stated.

“What if I can read your mind, will that bother you?” Soonyoung asked. Voice uncertain.

“Hmmm…” Jihoon started. “It wouldn’t. I love you because you’re you. Nothing would change that. I’d love you even if you’re an alien.” Jihoon said while looking at Soonyoung’s eyes.

In a beat, Soonyoung immediately smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around the younger. “I love you so so so much.” They stayed like that for a minute. They pulled away and started walking while holding each other’s hand.

“I want some pizza.” Soonyoung blurted out.

“We can eat at my place. We’ll order when we get home.” Jihoon answered.

“I also want to rewatch Iron Man.” Soonyoung suggested. Remembering their moment earlier.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jihoon smiled. Both, currently hurrying home. 

Kwon Soonyoung was born with a gift. The gift to see the number of lies a person has said. He tried using the gift to his advantage. He thought that what makes him “Soonyoung” is his gift. Jihoon says otherwise. Jihoon fell in love with Soonyoung because he is Soonyoung. And Soonyoung fell in love with Jihoon because he is Jihoon. Soonyoung knows that and with or without his powers, he’d make their relationship work. Though occasionally, he’d use it to surprise the other because he knows that Jihoon’s worth it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this story. Ahh even if it took me a while, I really had fun writing this story. I just love howoo so much and I think their chemistry is so great. I also have plans writing short stories for this universe but it wouldn't be a full blown work like this one. This chapter is conversation heavy because of the confession scene and the scenarios leading to that. Anyway, thank you for supporting this work! As I've said, it's my first time writing and I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed this one. See you in my next au!! I already have plans for that and I can't wait to start it soon! If you have any questions, please let me know!! Kudos and comments are always highly appreciated. As you can see, I really try my best to reply to each one because your comments really make me happy. 🥰🥰
> 
> PS. Stream [Left and Right!! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HdZdxocqzq4) I am honestly so proud of Seventeen for this comeback.


End file.
